Instituto Conan Doyle para detectives
by Didboroth
Summary: Años despues de que el torneo de Shamanes fuera suspendido, Lyserg retorna a su vida normal ingresando a un campamento para futuros detectives. Enrredos, misterio y diversión los esperan en esta nueva aventura. YAOI: HaoxLyserg. DEDICADO A FANNY-CHAN.
1. Bienvenidos a Conan Doyle

**Hola a todos! **

**Aprovechando que tengo tiempo y ganas de publicar, he decidio pasar a la web este nuevo fic nn Espero que sea de su agrado y que cuente con la aprobación del publico amante del yaoi, especialmente la pareja HaoxLyserg (e.e es mi imaginación o comienzo a escribir demasiado formal) Una disculpa por no actualizar mis otros fics, solo que por el momento no dispongo de mucho tiempo (cosas de la escuela y la vida). Sin más espero que disfruten de este primer capitulo!**

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenidos a Conan Doyle **

-Bienvenidos al mejor campamento de detectives de Londres, el único en tener derecho de admisión. Aquí les proporcionaremos la más extrema experiencia detectivita posible.

Conan Doyle esta reservado para los mejores aspirantes…

La mujer que hablaba se mostraba fría en cualquier situación. Aunque con un poco de orgullo marcado en su voz, está no dejaba de ser calculadora y firme. Lyserg dio un vistazo a su alrededor, todos aquellos aspirantes a detectives trataban de imitar al mismísimo Sherlock Holmes; con sus portes fingidos y su obviamente fingida postura pensadora recaían en lo infantil y lo absurdo.

Mas era algo necesario: el derecho de admisión de la academia era en realidad fascinante. No hacia distinción de clases sociales o de nivel económico. Lo importante estaba en la agudeza mental, el estado físico y en la capacidad deductiva. El peliverde bajo la vista hasta sus manos encontrándolas sudorosas. A pesar de haber hecho un excelente examen estuvieron a punto de negarle el acceso por sus raíces.

Resulto ser que el director del campamento era un viejo rival de su padre. Los casos más difíciles de Londres eran disputados entre Liam Diethel y John Radcliffe; este ultimo a la muerte del primero, teniendo el camino libre, se convirtió en el mejor detective de la ciudad y después de su retiro, en el director de campamento "Conan Doyle".

-La dinámica es simple: Se les asignara un compañero de investigación y su dormitorio compartido será su base de investigación. No les estableceremos casos, su misión es encontrarlos y resolverlos por ustedes mismos. Así, que sin más, revisen la lista para conocer a su compañero y el dormitorio en el que estarán…¡Y que comience el juego!

Lyserg Diethel se abrió paso entre la multitud que trataba de ver las listas pegadas en una de las paredes de salón en el que se encontraban. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando un hombre alto y de complexión delgada se interpuso en su camino tomándolo de un hombro.

-¡Así que después de todo el comité si acepto al hijo de Diethel!- el hombre lanzo una mirada de pies a cabeza al muchacho con sus ojos azul oscuro.

-Señor Radcliffe, también me alegra saludarlo…- A pesar de ser un hombre ya maduro John Radcliffe podría pasar por un hombre de apenas 25 años, dando testimonio único de su edad una que otra cana sobre su cabello negro.

-¿saludarte? Créeme que esa era mi última intención. Aunque ahora que te miro bien no te pareces mucho a tu padre, es más a tu madre a quien te pareces…- Radcliffe tomo elegantemente el mentón de Lyserg subiendo su cara más de normal.

-No se necesita ser un gran detective para notarlo…

-Es lo evidente…- El hombre le mando una sonrisa de superioridad aun sin soltarlo.-No creas que te será fácil realizarte en este campamento, ten por seguro que pondré barreras para que no lo logres. Y claro, todo esto se lo puedes agradecer a tu difunto padre.

-Si, le agradeceré brindarme retos que usted no seria capaz de resolver…

-¡Muchacho insolente!- Lyserg aparto la mano que sujetaba su mentón de manera digna.

-Le recomendaría no tener concursantes preferidos, pero leí en las notas de mi padre sobre su falta de profesionalismo…- Lyserg se alejó de ahí con la cabeza en alto dejando al adulto hirviendo en cólera. John Radcliffe se había equivocado una vez más: Aunque el peliverde se pareciera más a su madre, definitivamente había heredado el carácter de su padre.

-Qué lastima,- pensó.- Es un niño muy lindo…

Lyserg avanzo hasta las listas, ahora más despejadas gracias a la interrupción de Radcliffe. Busco su nombre entre los aspirantes para conocer la habitación que le correspondía y el nombre de su compañero. Al encontrar su nombre y leer el de su acompañante durante todo el campamento su piel se torno de un tono más pálido de lo común, sintió que su corazón se detuvo unos instantes mientras releía una y otra vez sin creer lo que veían sus ojos… El nombre de Hao Asakura figuraba en la lista, y era su compañero de cuarto.

**¿Interesante, no? Espero sus comentarios**


	2. Hao Asakura

Hola! perdon por el retraso! n_n ultimamente no había tenido tiempo y aprovechando que hay puente seguire con la historia

:D espero que la disfruten!

n.n se agradecen los reviews!

**Capiulo 2: Hao Asakura. **

Releyó otra vez para estar seguro antes de salir corriendo hacia su dormitorio asignado. Si era verdad que Hao Asakura estaba presente en el campamento el se encargaría de sacarlo a patadas. ¿Pero como era posible?, ¿Qué no lo vio el mismo morir en la lucha de Shamanes?... quizás simplemente se trataba de un tipo cualquiera con un nombre no tan cualquiera.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación mientras su pecho inhalaba y exhalaba de manera potente, en parte por correr y en parte por la emoción sofocante que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Suspiro hondo una ultima vez y abrió la puerta lo más calmado posible.

Dentro todo estaba oscuro, sin embargo se podía ver en una de las camas un par de maletas. Lyserg entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras él. Al encender la luz analizo con detenimiento las maletas sobre la cama. Estas no parecían ser de un cualquiera: eran demasiado elegantes; definitivamente no se trataba del mismo Hao Asakura.

-Lyserg Diethel…- reconoció su voz al instante al igual que su cuerpo, todos sus músculos se contrajeron al instante y su mirada se torno cargo de ira.- Vaya, esta si que es una coincidencia…

-¡Hao!- Lyserg hizo la posesión de almas con Morphin lo más rápido posible pero el castaño no se inmuto ni poco.-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿No responderás?!

-¿Quieres perder este juego del detective?- Lyserg retrocedió un poco lo que hizo que el shaman de fuego lanzara una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo que todos hacen, Lyserg, tratar de ganar créditos para mi currículo; ¿qué no es obvio?

-¡Estas mintiendo!. ¿Qué razón tendrías para participar en este campamento siendo tu un asesino despiadado?

-Bueno, el torneo de shamanes término muy pronto, debía encontrar algo que me divirtiera...

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!- Hao levanto una ceja.- um… ¿lo dices en serio?

-¿Qué no te consideras un detective?. Trata de descifrar mis razones o investígalas simplemente. – El castaño se dio la vuelta ignorando a Lyserg. Ha estas medidas la posesión de Lyserg era inexistente.

-¡Hey, no me des la espalda!- El inglés se precipito hacia Hao para golpearlo pero este ultimo fue mas rápido y haciendo un moviendo rápido pero delicado lo tumbo sobre su cama mientras ejercía cierta presión sobre su brazo derecho.

-¿¡Q-qué haces!?, ¡Suéltame!

-Cierra el pico un momento y escúchame. Nos toco ser compañeros en este juego te guste o no. Así que si quieres ganar más te vale que trabajemos juntos. – Hao se acerco lentamente hasta que su boca quedo muy cerca del oído del peliverde.- O de lo contrario, me veré forzado a hacerte un poco de daño para que lo entiendas mejor.- el shaman de fuego deslizo su mano a través del trasero de Lyserg mientras que ejercía un poco más de fuerza sobre el brazo restringido.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

-Pues no te atrevas a desafiarme.- Hao lo soltó bruscamente dejando a Lyserg tendido en su cama junto a sus maletas.

Lentamente se levanto echándole una mirada de pocos amigos al castaño pero ya sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Ahí fue cuando le echo un vistazo a la alcoba: esta era demasiado simple, tan solo tenia dos camas individuales separadas una distancia razonable. En medio de estas dos se hallaba un escritorio con dos sillas. Frente a las dos camas gemelas había dos armarios con puerta corrediza, respectivamente. Cerca de la cama de Hao (Que era en la que en ese momento se encontraba.) estaba una puerta que Lyserg supuso conducía al baño. Volteo para ver de nuevo las maletas de Hao, el ya se había apropiado la cama cerca del baño. ¿Maletas?

-Demonios…olvide mis maletas en la recepción.

-Eso te pasa por haber corrido hasta aquí como un insensato...- Lyserg le envió una mirada poco conforme y se encamino a la puerta.- Esta bien, te acompaño por ellas…

-No es necesario.

-Descuida, -Hao se adelanto y le abrió la puerta.- se que se te harán pesadas.

Caminaban juntos por el pasillo mientras Hao tardeaba una cancioncilla que Lyserg no soportaba. Para distraerse comenzó a analizar el campamento que por culpa de la sorpresa no había podido ver. Había hermosos jardines repletos de flores y árboles, los mismos que eran rodeados por los dormitorios. No se podía decir que fuera un lugar pequeño, ya que podía albergar a por lo menos 150 aspirantes; sin embargo, gracias a sus cálculos Lyserg sabía que solo aceptaban a menos de la mitad.

Entraron a la sala comúnmente conocida como la recepción, pero Lyserg no encontraba sus maletas por ninguna parte.

-Preguntemos a la encargada.- sugirió Hao tomando de la mano al inglés y arrastrándolo hasta un escritorio cercano. Se encontraba ahí una chica un poco atareada con lo que parecía ser un montón de formas.

-Eh…disculpa…la señorita levanto el rostro mostrando un par de hermosos ojos azules los cuales iban de acuerdo con la belleza de su rostro y el sonrojado color de sus mejillas que resplandecían bajo un cabello rubio teñido.

-¿Si, qué pasa?

-Estamos buscando unas maletas. – respondió Hao al ver que el peliverde se había quedado embobado con la chica.

-¡Oh, así que ustedes fueron quienes las dejaron aquí!.- la señorita se puso de pie y condujo a los chicos hacia otra sala; en esta se encontraban las maletas de Lyserg recargadas en la pared.

-¡Ah, muchas gracias, señora!

-Creo que soy muy joven para que me llames así, mi nombre es Adeline.

-Eh, mucho gusto. Soy Lyserg Diethel.- Estrecharon las manos mientras se dirigían una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu apuesto amigo? – Todo el encanto que Lyserg había encontrado en aquella chica se había desvanecido con esa última pregunta.

-Soy Hao Asakura, gusto en conocerte.- El pelilargo hizo una típica reverencia japonesa.

-¡Oh, Hao Asakura!. Por fin estoy frente al prodigio…

-¿Prodigio?- repitió Lyserg sin entenderlo del todo.

-Así es, Diethel…- los chicos voltearon para ver al dueño de estas palabras encontrándose con Radcliffe.- Hao ha demostrado ser el candidato más capaz para convertirse en un detective. No fallo en ninguna de sus respuestas en la entrevista. Supongo que por eso lo pusieron contigo; cuestión de equilibrio: el mejor con el peor estudiante.

-Fui considerado el peor estudiante a su causa, señor, no por mis aptitudes.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que lo seas. – Radcliffe le dirigió una sonrisa a Hao para después salir de la sala. Lyserg apretó sus puños con fuerza para contenerse.

-Bueno, será mejor que regresemos a arreglar todo en la habitación, ¿no, Lyserg?

-Si…- murmuro por hacerlo, ya que en realidad no había escuchado a Hao.

-Bien, espero que todo salga bien.- menciono Adeline.- Si necesitan algo por favor avísenme.

-Gracias…- respondió normalmente Hao mientras tomaba el brazo del inglés con una mano y con la otra sostenía las maletas.


	3. Un nuevo misterio

Hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y sobre todo por dejar sus comentarios acerca de el. Día con día eso me impulsa a mejorar y dar lo mejor de mi en cuanto fics. Una disculpa por la tardanza, espero que este capitulo (aunque muy corto, por cierto) sea de su agrado. Espero pronto publicar la continuación. Sin más, que comienze el fic!

**Capitulo 3: Un nuevo misterio. **

La primera semana solo era para adaptarse al campamento, conocer el lugar donde se encontraban y a los rivales. Lyserg aprovecho esta etapa para familiarizarse más con el terreno en caso de que sí surgiera algo extraño él seria el primero en notarlo. Hao aprovechaba las salidas de Lyserg para acompañarlo. Por lo regular el peliverde se negaba, pero el shaman de fuego iba de todas maneras.

-Ya te dije que hagas tus propias observaciones, déjame en paz…- dijo entre dientes Lyserg al sentir que el brazo de Hao lo tenia rodeado por los hombros.

-¡Eres un amargado, se supone que somos compañeros!.- Hao iba a seguir bromeando pero se quedo en seco de un momento a otro deteniendo sus pasos.

-Um…¿ Qué sucede?.- Hao veía a un grupo de chicos que se aproximaban a ellos.

-¡Vaya, pero si es el hijo del famoso Liam Diethel!

-Siempre creí que había muerto con sus padres…- murmuro por debajo una chica de su edad.

-Dicen que estuvieron a punto de no aceptarlo aquí…- la conversación siguió en murmullos mientras pasaban a su lado.

-Seguramente no heredo nada de su padre…- Lyserg bajo la cabeza con la cara revestida de rabia. Estuvo a punto de ir a romperles la cara pero el abrazo de Hao se hizo más fuerte y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo.

-Vamos, Lyserg, no vale la pena. Mejor demuéstrales quien es el mejor…- el shaman de fuego aflojo un poco el abrazo para poder ver el rostro del inglés, este ultimo levanto la cara con una mueca de disgusto.

-En primera tú tienes la culpa de todo esto…

-Puede que si, pero depende de ti creerte esos tontos comentarios o tratar de luchar en contra de ellos. – Hao soltó al peliverde al momento en que deshacía el abrazo.- ¿Seguimos adelante, compañero?- Esta vez le tendió la mano junto con una sonrisa. Lyserg se sonrojó un poco pero lo disimulo siguiendo adelante ignorando el gesto del pelilargo.

Iban caminando cerca de la sala de juntas cuando escucharon un golpe.

-¿Pero que…? –Lyserg se detuvo para seguir escuchando pero Hao tomo su mano para correr.

-Ven, rodeemos la sala para escuchar por las ventanas de atrás; así nadie se dará cuenta.

Pegaron la oreja a la pared cuando estuvieron en el lugar señalado, dentro se escuchaba un alboroto y personas que discutían todas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Orden, Orden señores! Lo importante es llegar a una solución.- Se escucho una voz grave pero potente que sobresalía de las demás.

-¡¿Una solución?, Esta crisis no tiene solución!- grito una mujer.

-Solo nos rebajaron un poco el dinero…- Lyserg distinguió la voz del señor Radcliffe.

-¡¿Un poco?! ¡Nos han robado todo el presupuesto!- seguía escuchándose esa voz femenina angustiada.- ¡El campamento tendrá que cerrar a partir de hoy!

-Alto, alto por favor.- la voz grave volvió a imponerse y todos guardaron silencio- No hay que olvidar que institución es esta: una de detectives… Tenemos excelentes recursos aquí entre los organizadores, sobre todo usted, Señor Radcliffe…

-Eh… claro que si…- Lyserg pudo percibir cierto grado de nerviosismo en la voz.

-No es tolerable que un estafador haya pasado por entre nuestras narices y no lo hayamos notado…- todos guardaron silencio. Era verdad: la vergüenza estaba presente y era intolerable. La institución estaba fundada por cuatro excelentes detectives jubilados, la mayoría de los miembros eran detectives activos y la parte sobrante había trabajado para la policía. – Pero lamentarse no nos llevara a ningún lado. Solo tenemos dos opciones: desenmascarar a este estafador o cerrar la institución. Haremos lo primero hasta que lo segundo sea inevitable.- un nuevo silencio se hizo presente.- Bien, nos encargaremos de ello. Se levanta la sesión hasta nuevo aviso.

Se escucharon pisadas que se dirigían hacia la salida de la sala. Lyserg bajo la vista que tenía fija en la ventana hacia los ojos de Hao quien lo miraba atentamente.

-Si lo que piensas es que podríamos resolver este caso, quiero decirte que es imposible. Tendríamos que entrevistar a todos los fundadores y miembros, pero nadie nos daría información porque se supone que no deberíamos saber sobre el caso. Lo que es peor aun, creo que pasaríamos por sospechosos.

-No era eso lo que iba a decirte.

-¿Entonces que?

-Lo que te iba a decir era que en realidad… yo se quien es el culpable…

* * *

Hi! Espero que les haya gustado!

Reviews por favor! Ü


	4. Un trato indecoroso

Hola Lectores fieles! He aqui el más reciente capitulo de mi obra Conan Doyle. Espero que sea de su argado. Lamento enormemente mi tardanza, solo espero que este capitulo los adentre un poco más a la historia y si, ya hay HaoxLys en este capitulo y habra más en el que sigue (Aqui sabran porque). Sin más, ¡que disfruten el capitulo!

**Capitulo 4: Un trato indecoroso. **

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que se quien es el culpable.- Lyserg mostró primeramente una cara de asombro que paso a ser después una de ironía.

-Si, por supuesto.

-Se que no me crees…

-Eso es obvio.

-Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que lo sepa.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?- Lyserg se levanto del lugar donde había estado escondido molesto por la actitud soberbia de Hao. Este último lo miro desde abajo antes de levantarse.

-Resulta, que aunque tu lo ignores, puedo leer la mente de las personas.- Lyserg soltó una risita irónica.- ¿Quieres una demostración?

-De acuerdo… pensare en un numero del 1 al infinito, ok?

- Esta bien.

-¿Y bien?

-Tu numero es el cero.- Lyserg dio un paso atrás, pero lo rectifico con una mirada confiada.

-Lo dedujiste. Sabias que iba a elegir un número fuera del rango que puse.

-Eres más terco de lo que pensé. Piensa en algo más difícil de adivinar. ¡Ya se!, piensa que te gusta más de mi.- Lyserg enrojeció de un momento a otro.

-¿E-eres torpe? No me gusta absolutamente nada.

-¡Eh!, pero si pensaste en que te gustaba más mi abdomen.- El inglés comenzó a balbucear cosas incoherentes hasta que su mente se aclaro.

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso, bien sabes que jamás pensaría algo así!

-Tu y yo sabemos que estoy en lo cierto.- Hao se alejo con aire de superioridad. Lyserg tardo en reaccionar unos instantes pero después decidió seguir al shaman de fuego.

-Ok, esta bien, supongamos que te creo…

-Me crees…

-Si, lo que sea…- El ingles se concentraba en seguirle el paso a Hao quien caminaba por los pasillos hacia el dormitorio.- Entonces, ¿me dirás quien lo hizo?

-¿Para que te lleves toda la gloria y te den una beca?- el peliverde asistió.- Pues no, no te lo diré.

-¿Entonces para que te acabas de confesar? – Hao detuvo su marcha.

-No te diré quien lo hizo. ¿Dónde dejarías tu orgullo de detective?. No, no, lo que tu necesitas es información, Lyserg.- El shaman de fuego hablaba con un tono de superioridad que hacia que Lyserg sintiera nauseas.

-Y supongo que tienes mucha información…

-La suficiente…- Hao hizo una pausa mientras miraba intensamente al inglés. – Pero te advierto que no será gratis.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? –Hao soltó una pequeña risa y siguió su camino en silencio. Lyserg lo entendió como una invitación a seguirlo así que juntos caminaron hacia el dormitorio.

Al llegar allí Hao entro seguido por Lyserg, este último cerro la puerta con seguro.

-¿Y bien, que es lo que deseas?.- Hao, que hasta el momento había estado a medio metro de Lyserg, se aproximo dejando unos pocos centímetros entre ellos.

-Creo que sabes lo que quiero, Lyserg…- El inglés se hizo hacia atrás un poco, pero el shaman de fuego lo acorralo más hasta dejarlo preso entre la pared y su cuerpo.- Sin no estas dispuesto a pagar, será mejor que utilices tus propias vías.

Sorpresivamente, Lyserg tomo el rostro de Hao con una mano y acercándole a él lo beso. Un beso pequeño, casi tímido se extendió por unos segundos. Al separarse no había miradas de amor, ni siquiera de deseo… todo lo que expresaban sus ojos era una batalla por superioridad que solo ambos comprendían.

.¿Cuanto crees que me cueste? – pregunto Lyserg rompiendo el silencio.

Hao se separo lentamente de él.

-Por ahora eso esta bien, pero te aseguro que el precio ira incrementándose. Sabiendo esto, ¿Aún quieres seguir?

Lyserg volteo la mirada hacia un lado.

-Tengo que demostrar que no soy un detective cualquiera. Debo de ser tan bueno como lo fue mi padre. – Volvio la vista hacia Hao.- Por ahora eres la única fuente de información que conozco, por eso te utilizare hasta que encuentre otra.- El inglés se acerco a Hao y lo tomo de la camisa que llevaba mientras le dirigía una mirada severa.- Pero si me mientes, será mejor que reces por tu vida, ¿entendiste?.

-Tu amenazándome a mi…- El shaman de fuego lanzo un "Ja" irónico.- ¿A que punto hemos llegado?

**Fin del capitulo 4**

* * *

O.o ¿Qué le ha pasado al temeroso-de-dios-Lyserg? xD hahaha. Creo que los años lo han hecho un desinhibido total xD

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

Por favor, dejen Reviews!


	5. La primera pista

Hola mis amigos lectores de Instituto Conan Doyle para detectives! Es un placer para mi presentarles el nuevo capitulo de mi obra. Realmente ya lo tenia desde hace tiempo, pero estaba esperando el review de Sabaku-no-caaro para poder continuarlo xD jajaja. Cuando por fin llego, me dije, es hora de publicarlo. Y es que no iba a ser justo publicarlo si todos no estan pedientes de la situación ya que... ¡Pondre un mini-concurso xD jajaja!

**Comercial: **¿Crees saber quien es el culpable? ¡Entonces manda tu respuesta en un review!, el ganador sera premiado con la dedicatoria del fic que aparecera incluso en el summary, tambien si es registrado estara en mis autores favoritos aunque no haya escrito nada xD jajaja.

**Capitulo 5: La primera pista. **

-Que estupidez…- Lyserg caminaba por los pasillos del Conan Doyle mientras murmuraba para si mismo. Estaba muy enfadado por la repuesta de Hao el día anterior."Tu primera pista será: es alguien dentro de esta institución", había dicho él.- ¿Qué no era muy obvio eso?

Siguió su camino pensando que quizás su beso no fue lo suficientemente bueno para sacarle más información al asesino de sus padres.

-¡Que va!- pensó para si mismo.- Ese beso fue bueno, valió…

Se ruborizo al instante por solo pesarlo. Soltó un suspiro tratando de eliminar todo aquello que sintió al tener a Hao tan cerca. Lo importante ahora era descifrar el acertijo que se le presentaba: ¿Quién había robado todo ese dinero?. Gracias a la pista de Hao ahora podía desconfiar de todos los que estaban dentro de la academia, incluyendo al mismo shaman de fuego.

Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que John Radcliffe era el culpable y esa era razón suficiente para seguir la pista. "Un detective siempre debía confiar en sus instintos", había dicho su padre y eso valía como ley universal para él.

Caminó confiando viendo las miradas con las que se cruzaba en el camino hasta llegar a una puerta grande de madera dentro un ancho y oscuro pasillo. Toco la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie respondió. Lo intento una última vez y se escucho un leve "Adelante". Lyserg abrió la puerta cuidadosamente viendo a medias su interior.

-Oh, siento interrumpir, señor Radcliffe…- el director del campamento estaba acompañado por una mujer de la mesa directiva. Lyserg recordó haber escuchado a una mujer en la junta.

-No hay problema Diethel…- dijo cortésmente (aunque entre dientes) John R.- La señorita Rumsfeld ya se iba.

-Así es…- su voz era inconfundible, estaba claro que se trataba de la mujer que grita con desesperación el día anterior.- Bien, se lo dejo en sus manos, detective.

-Si, no se preocupe, Jane.- Lyserg y Radcliffe vieron como salía la chica de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella. El hombre suspiro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Diethel?- el director se recargo en el escritorio con una mano mientras que con la otra daba un masaje a su entrecejo.

-Yo solo venia a preguntarle algo que me interesa…

-Habla de una vez.

-Bien, estaba preguntándome cual era el funcionamiento de subsistencia del campamento. Es decir, ¿Quiénes son los benefactores que lo ayudan y como es empleado ese dinero?

-¿Qué demoni…?- el director mostró una cara de asombro y miedo pero Lyserg le interrumpió.

-También me gustaría saber quienes son los encargados de administrar ese dinero y quienes tienen acceso a el o de menos quien tiene el numero de cuenta del banc…- Lyserg fue tomado bruscamente por la camisa por Radcliffe.

-¿Qué tanto sabes, Diethel?- El joven no contesto, se limito a dirigirle una fuerte mirada.- Tan entrometido como tu padre, ¿no es así?

-Limitase a responder mis dudas.- Radcliffe lazo a Lyserg junto con un alarido.

-¿Cómo pudiste haberte enterado?, ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-¿Quién me dijo que?- Lyserg se dio el lujo de sonreír juguetonamente. El director mando una mirada de odio.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Diethel, ambos sabemos el demonio que puedes ser si tienes los genes de tu padre. ¡Ahora, confiesa de una buena vez!

-¿Confesar que, señor?, ¿No es más que obvio que no le diré absolutamente nada? – Radcliffe lanzo un quejido de desaprobación.

-De acuerdo…- hizo pausa para sentarse en su escritorio, Lyserg lo imito sentándose en un asiento delante suyo.- Te diré todo lo que me preguntaste si me respondes todo lo que te pregunte.

-No lo haré.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Entonces que demonios quieres?- Lyserg rió con superioridad.

-Solo quería ver su reacción…

-¡Pequeño hijo de…!- el adulto fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.- Adelante…

-Señor Radcliffe, no sabia que estaba ocupado…- un señor regordete pero vestido formalmente había cruzado la puerta con elegancia.

-Señor Thomsson, no hay problema, usted lo sabe.- Lyserg lo reconoció casi al instante, era el director de la mesa directiva del campamento. Encargado de casi todos los movimientos financieros, Anthony Thomsson había mantenido a flote al mejor campamento para detectives de Londres…hasta ahora.

-Me retiro, señor director.- dijo Lyserg educadamente para agregar después casi en tono de broma.- Un gusto conversar con usted…

-Disculpe señoriíto, ¿Es usted Lyserg Diethel?- pregunto Thomsson cuando el chico casi cruzaba la puerta.

-Así es, señor.

-¡Oh, cielos santo!. Tenia muchas ganas de conocerlo.- Thomsson dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se volvieran más regordetas y rojas de lo que ya eran.- Es un placer conocer al único hijo de Liam Diethel.

-El placer es todo mío señor.- Lyserg estrecho su mano.

-Quiero decirte, que sin importar lo que diga este señor.-señalo con la cabeza a John Radcliffe.- Tu padre fue uno de los mejores detectives de Londres. Incluso el y John en un momento de su vida fueron amigos… hasta que la rivalidad se hizo demasiado fuerte. ¿No es cierto, John?- Radcliffe lanzo un bufido de molestia. –Bien, jovencito, cuídate mucho. Espero que encuentres un buen caso.

-Garcías señor, puede contar con ello.- Lyserg dirigió esto ultimo a John R. quien lo veía con desprecio.

Casi brincaba de la felicidad cuando salio del despacho de Radcliffe. Sabia que si él y su padre habían sido amigos debía de haber información del director en los diarios de su padre. Lo malo, pensó Lyserg, era que esos diarios estaban en casa de su abuelo paterno y salir del campamento estaba prohibido.

Al llegar a su habitación encontró a Hao acostado en su cama leyendo una de las novelas policíacas que había dejado allí.

-¿Y bien, que tal tu cita con Radcliffe?

-Necesito un favor.

-Si, yo también te extrañe.- contesto irónicamente Hao. -¿No podrías ir más al grano?

-Necesito me lleves a un lugar en la noche.- Lyserg enrojeció, eso no había sonado muy bien que digamos. El shaman de fuego rió ante su reacción.

-¡Wow! Creí que nunca me lo pedirías, ¿Qué motel te gusta para tu primera vez?

-¡No me refería a eso y no sería mi primera vez!

-Oh, ambos sabemos que si…

-El punto es que necesito tu ayuda para evadir la seguridad del campamento, también necesito que me lleves en el espíritu de fuego hasta la casa de mi abuelo.

-¿En la casa de tu abuelo?- Hao lanzo una mirada de burla.- ¡Oh, Lyserg, eres un morboso!

-¡Déjate de tonterías!- Lyserg le arrojo uno de los cojines de su cama mientras Hao reía a todo pulmón.- Esto es serio…

-Esta bien…-dijo Hao entre risa que cambio súbitamente a una mirada intensa.- Pero quiero que sepas que no te saldrá gratis.

* * *

¿Largo, no?

Recuerda mandar tu review con el que consideras el culpable!!! Cada uno de los personajes puede ser el criminal, incluso el mismo Lyserg xD jajaja. Mucha suerte a todos! y que los grandes espiritus los acompañen!


	6. Remembranzas

Hola Chicos! ¡Feliz San Valentin! De regalo para todos, he aqui un capitulo! Lamento que sea tan poco comparado con lo que se merecen.

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. n_n Mis mejores deseos! Recuerden dejar un review al final!

**Capitulo 6: Remembranzas. **

-Esta bien…-dijo Hao entre risa que cambio súbitamente a una mirada intensa.- Pero quiero que sepas que no te saldrá gratis.

-¿Qué es lo que quieras?- el sonrojo que hasta entonces tenia Lyserg en su rostro había desaparecido, siendo sustituido por una palidez casi enfermiza.

-Esta vez no te bastara un simple beso, Lyserg. Todo eso me tomara energía espiritual y de alguna forma tienes que recompensarme.- Se hizo un silencio en la habitación.

-¿Quieres…dinero…?- pregunto tímidamente el inglés, Hao comenzó a reír.

-No, por supuesto que no.

-¿Entonces? Será mejor que me hables claro, Hao Asakura.- completó su nombre para volver a al mismo nivel que el shaman de fuego.

-No te preocupes por eso. Te diré lo quiero cuando regresemos de casa de tu abuelo esta noche.

-¿E-esta noche?, ¿No crees que es muy pronto? Podríamos planear las cosas un poco más.

-Tú déjamelo a mí. Si vas recompensarme entonces me asegurare que sea un servicio completo.- Hao regreso su vista a la novela de Lyserg.- Por cierto, este drama es demasiado fácil.

-Te sorprenderás al final…

-Cuento con ello…- agrego suavemente Hao pasando la página del libro.

Lo mejor de la ventana de su habitación es que era grande. Lyserg la cruzo rechazando la ayuda de Hao. La noche se había apoderado del cielo con un millar de estrellas, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos shamenes que ahora salían de su cuarto voltearon a verlas.

-Silencio…-ordeno Hao mientras acorralaba a Lyserg contra la pared.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con timidez el inglés ante el contacto tan cercano con el shaman de fuego.

-Shhh…- Hao disminuyo más la distancia entre ambos (Si es que se podía disminuir más).- Escuche pasos, hay alguien cerca.

-¿Estas seguro?- Lyserg creyó escuchar también los pasos.

-Si…-murmuro aun más bajo el shaman de fuego mientras pegaba su mejilla contra la del inglés.- Puedo escuchar sus pensamientos desde aquí.- murmuro suavemente en su oído y Lyserg sintió un escalofrió (que no era nada desagradable) que recorrió todo su cuerpo.- Y también escucho los tuyos…- Hao rió por debajo.

-Nada más no te grito en el oído porque nos pueden descubrir.- el inglés enrojeció en la oscuridad mientras el shaman del fuego reía con cuidado en su oído. Hao paso sus brazos por su cintura haciendo que su sonrojo incrementara.-¿Por-porque haces eso?

-Shh… creo que se acerca…-Lyserg afino su oído y escucho unos pasos cercanos.- Me asegurare que ninguno de los dos hable.- Hao separo su rostro del de Lyserg para quedar frente a frente. La distancia entre ambos fue menor hasta que por fin llego a ser inexistente: el shaman de fuego aprisionaba con su boca el labio inferior del inglés. Este ultimo contuvo la respiración hasta que sintió como la lengua de Hao acariciaba su labio con tal sensualidad que se aferro a los brazos que lo sujetaban por la cintura para evitar derretirse en ese mismo momento. El castaño jugueteó otro rato con su lengua hasta que logró que Lyserg abriera la boca. Entonces el beso que había sido en un principio una leve excusa, se torno en uno lleno de pasión: el inglés jugueteó también con su lengua una vez que dejo a la Hao entrar en su boca. Las lenguas se entrecruzaban, se succionaban, peleaban por ser la mejor... cuando el shaman de fuego se atrevió a morderlo, entonces Lyserg despertó de todo esa ensoñación separándose de él.

-Se-será mejor irnos, creo que el peligro ya pasó…

-Si, ya hace bastante tiempo…- rió juguetonamente Hao. El inglés estaba a punto de responderle, pero el castaño convoco a al espíritu de fuego.- Hora de parti, sube…

La noche los abrazaba con su esplendor, esta vez ambos shamanes prefirieron ver a las estrellas que a la ciudad que se encontraba por debajo de ellos.

-Hao, acerca del pago…- Lyserg volvió su rostro hacia él. Los mechones de su caballo se agitaban con el viento y sus mejillas estaban tornadas levemente de carmín.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- el rojo carmín de sus mejillas aumento- ¿Algo parecido al beso de hace un momento?

-Si, podría decirse que es algo muy parecido…- Lyserg volvió la vista hacia un lado.

-Yo… - "Yo de verdad disfrute el beso", pensó el inglés.

-Yo también lo disfrute.- regreso su mirada sorprendida hacia Hao.

-¿Eh, que?

-Ya llegamos…- El espíritu de fuego descendió lentamente y mientras lo hacia iba difuminándose.

La casa tenia un estilo victoriano verdaderamente notable, pero singularmente hermoso. Esa noche hacia ver a sus ladrillos rojos y tejados negros un poco más bellos de lo que normalmente eran.

-Ve, yo te espero aquí.- dijo Hao mientras se alejaba por la avenida.

-¿Eh, no quieres pasar?

-No creo que a tu abuelo le guste mucho ver al asesino de su hijo.- Hao continuo su camino es silencio.- Solo date prisa, ¿ok?- murmuro suavemente.

-Si, no tardo.- Lyserg corrió hacia la entrada y toco el timbre. Un ama de llaves abrió la puerta.- Buenas noches, ¿está el señor Diethel?

-Si, pase por favor.- el chico fue conducido hacia una alcoba impresionantemente decorada rodeada de elegancia y antigüedades. Se sentó en la sala a esperar.

-¿Lyserg? ¡Santo Dios!, ¿no deberías estar en el campamento?

-Escape un poco porque necesito algo, abuelo.

-¡Morphin, que alegría verte!- la pequeña hada giro en torno a su antiguo dueño.- ¿Qué es lo que buscas, Lys?

-Los diarios de mi padre…-el rostro del abuelo cambio a un semblante serio.

-¿Es necesario que te los lleves?

-Si, puede que la respuesta al enigma que estoy resolviendo se encuentre allí.

-Esta bien…- dijo tristemente el abuelo mientras sacaba unas llaves de su bolsillo. Aproximándose a una vitrina con hermosos tocados, saco de un cajón tres libros algo gastados forrados de cuero y sellados con un fino candado de bronce. El abuelo regreso a donde estaba su nieto y los entrego a este.- Cuídalos mucho, son lo más valioso que tengo.

El semblante de dolor del anciano era tan profundo que Lyserg no tardo en despedirse para evitarse una tragedia mayor. Salio de la casa y siguió calle arriba por donde Hao había desaparecido.

-¿Me buscabas?- una voz por detrás suyo lo sobresalto, al voltear encontró al shaman de fuego.

-Si, ya tengo lo que necesito, vamonos.- Hao se acerco un poco más al inglés hasta quedar verdaderamente cerca. Un pequeño nerviosismo se apodero de Lyserg pero no retrocedió. El castaño paso su mano su quito un mechón de cabello que tapaba un ojo del inglés.

-No es que me interese pero, ¿estas bien?- la amargura en los ojos de Lyserg era difícil de ocultar.

-Si no te interesa entonces no preguntes…- Lyserg volvió el rostro enfurecido y Hao no tuvo más remedio que invocar a su espíritu para regresar al campamento.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Ahora si hay yaoi y para el proximo capitulo.... ¡LEMON! Solo recuerden que entre menos reviews me llegen más tardare en actualizar!

Feliz San Valentin!


	7. El pago

Wow! Porque los lemmon son tan largos? xD ¡La verdad! Este es el capitulo con puro lemmon y resulta ser el más largo! u_u nok nok

De verdad me esforce muchisimo para tenerlo en el menor tiempo posible, chicos!

Espero que lo disfruten mucho, es para ustedes! Gracias por sus reviews!

**Capitulo 7: El pago **

No sabía como había comenzado todo y aunque no sabía como iba a terminar, tenía una vaga idea por lo que había leído en sus libros, visto en televisión o escuchado de sus amigos. Sin embargo, no pensaba en ninguna de esas cosas cuando Hao besaba su cuello con delicadeza, estremeciéndolo hasta lo más profundo de su ser, de vez en cuando arrancándole fuertes movimientos que se desencadenaban en cima del Asakura, ya que este lo tenía justo encima de él.

Habían llegado al campamento sin más contratiempo y justo después de haber cruzado la ventana Hao había atacado atrayendo a Lyserg hacia si mientras se sentaba en la cama, dejándolo justo entre sus piernas. El inglés se inmuto solo al principio, luego recordó que se trataba de un pago, una complacencia por el favor.

Hao mordía su cuello, jugueteaba con su camisa intentándola desabrochar; una vez que lo logró recorrió con sus manos todo su abdomen, asta llegar a sus pezones que para ese momento se encontraban ya erectos. El juego que se desempeñaba en ese momento de pronto se detuvo. Lyserg quedo extrañado, pero pronto sintió como desde la cintura era atraído hacia la cama y era recostado en ella. El shaman de fuego se sentó a su lado mientras contemplaba su abdomen plano a la luz de la luna.

-No estas oponiendo resistencia…- La voz de Hao en ese momento estaba matizada de un tono verdaderamente pálido pero realmente sensual a los oídos del inglés.

-No se supone que lo haga.- Lyserg devolvió las palabras sin matiz.

-No, en realidad no.- el castaño acerco su cuerpo provocativamente al que tenia en la cama. – Pero tampoco se supone que te pongas tan manipulable como una muñeca. – el ingles envió una mirada de reproche desde su cómoda posición.

-Espero que no esperes que participe.

-No, en realidad esperaba que te opusieras.

-Tampoco lo haré…- Las miradas se conectaron y se sostuvieron durante unos segundos.

-No estés tan seguro. – Hao se acerco rápidamente a Lyserg y lo beso con fuerza.

Al tratar de protestar el inglés se topo con la lengua del otro que entró sin más. Las manos del castaño rodearon su cintura por completo, atraído completamente hacia él, Lyserg quedo justo debajo de Hao quien lo acaparaba con las piernas abiertas. Fue entonces cuando el inglés opuso resistencia, no esperaba que Hao fuera tan rudo. El shaman de fuego no tenía consideración y metía su lengua con rudeza, sin esperar ninguna respuesta abarcaba toda la cavidad del otro explorando cada rincón de la boca.

Se separó un poco para que Lyserg pudiera tomar aire y este de inmediato se levanto un poco de su lugar y aspiro con fuerza. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y al volver la cara hacia Hao sus ojos revelaban reproche.

-¡Oye!- Lyserg estaba a punto de reprocharle pero Hao ataco con un nuevo beso. El inglés mordió un poco los labios del otro para detenerlo pero esto solo pareció encenderlo más. Las manos del castaño ahora se movían con una agilidad sorprendente despertando a Lyserg más de lo que se imaginó. Su cuerpo reaccionaba contra su voluntad, eso lo había notado desde el inicio, pero ahora aparte de su reacción estaba experimentando una felicidad como jamás la había sentido. Hao volvió a romper el beso.

-Así me gustas más.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- Las mejillas del inglés se tornaron de un rojo llamativo imperceptible en lo oscuro de la noche.

-Eso dice tu boca…- Hao tomo a Lyserg por el mentón para que lo viera fijamente.- pero tus pensamientos gritan lo contrario.- Su risa se escucho por la habitación. Lyserg guardo silencio mientras que Hao acercaba más su cuerpo al suyo juntando con sensualidad sus sexos. Un pequeño gemido pudo escapar de la boca de Lyserg, quien había tratado de contenerse lo más posible.

El shaman de fuego volvió a contraatacar, mordió con fijeza el cuello del que tenía abajo y este no tuvo más remedio de sujetar con fuerza la camisa del otro mientras el placer invadía todo su cuerpo. Hao comenzó a sacudirse sobre él con un ritmo delicioso que lograba que Lyserg se estremeciera cada vez más.

-Hao…detente… por favor…- logró articular entre los gemidos que amenazaban con escapar. El nombrado no respondió pero se movió con más rapidez. Esta vez Lyserg gimió fuerte contra su voluntad.- Hao…- el susodicho se detuvo un poco para volver a mirarlo. Los ojos del shaman de fuego reflejaban tal deseo que Lyserg se sonrojó.

Hao bajo su vista para observar todo el cuerpo de Lyserg. La luna se reflejaba en su abdomen al descubierto y debajo de este un bulto se apretujaba entre sus pantalones.

-Vaya, ¿realmente querías que me detuviera?- Hao comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones.- Si parece que lo estas pasando muy bien aquí abajo. –Lyserg intento escapar moviéndose de allí, pero Hao lo apretó con sus piernas.- Aun no terminamos, Lyserg…

Hao desabrocho el botón de sus pantalones y bajo el cierre. Lyserg trato de detenerlo con sus manos pero el shaman de fuego inmediatamente tomo sus muñecas con una sola mano. Mientras que las muñecas de Lyserg eran puestas justo encima de su cabeza por la mano derecha de Hao, la izquierda se introducía dentro de su ropa interior sacando a la vista su sexo ya erecto. La vergüenza en Lyserg era evidente y trataba a toda costa de salir de la situación moviéndose sin cesar.

-Tranquilízate.- eso había sonado más como una orden que como una sugerencia. Lyserg paro lo que estaba haciendo pero mando una mirada de reproche a quien ahora sujetaba su sexo con fuerza. Su espalda se flexiono una vez que Hao comenzó a moverlo sin ninguna delicadeza.

No sabía que estaba pasando: quería que Hao siguiera, pero a la vez quería que se detuviera. Entonces el shaman de fuego se acerco a su rostro, miro su expresión unos segundo y después lo beso. Lo beso como lo había hecho la primera vez esa noche. No había violencia en su lengua sino deseo; dejaba que Lyserg también jugueteara un poco y él jugueteaba aún más como para darle a entender que todo estaba bien.

De pronto Hao detuvo su mano, Lyserg se sorprendió pero entonces comprendió que era para bajar sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas. El castaño quito su mano de las muñecas de Lyserg una vez que este se tranquilizo, después, se encargo de separar las piernas del inglés de tan manera que quedaran sobre las propias.

-Si te duele…- Hao no completo la frase, pero él sabia de que se trataba. Se levanto desde la cama y se aferro al cuello del shaman de fuego.

Al momento de sentir el abrazo del inglés, Hao supo que estaba listo. Mojó tres dedos con saliva y durante un momento solo disfruto de la cercanía que mantenía con el otro. Después, comenzó. Cuando Lyserg sintió como el primer dedo invadía su entrada cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de acostumbrarse al dolor. Hao lo movió dentro suyo para que el proceso fuera rápido, una vez que lo sintió lo suficiente dilatado introdujo el segundo dedo. Esta vez el inglés soltó un gritito de dolor y se aferro más al cuerpo del otro. Introdujo el último dedo sintiendo cada vez más dilatado al inglés.

Cuando Hao lo separo un poco de sí, Lyserg sabía que había llegado el momento.

-Vamos, descúbrelo tu mismo.- Hao llevo una de las manos de Lyserg hacia su propio sexo. Con las manos temblorosas, Lyserg bajo el cierre de los pantalones del castaño y también desabrocho su botón dejando al descubierto su ya erecto miembro.

-E-es grande…- ¿Cómo demonios iba a entrar todo eso en él?

-No te preocupes.

A penas alcanzó a escucharlo, ya que después de pronunciar aquello todo fue bastante rápido. Hao le levanto un poco las caderas, saco los tres dedos de su cuerpo y en su lugar introdujo su sexo.

-¡Ah!...- la sorpresa de Lyserg se junto con el dolor y el placer. Hao trató de que Lyserg se acostumbrara un poco a la intrusión, pero el placer lo domino: muy pronto se vio a si mismo embistiendo con fuerza al inglés. Desde que habían cruzado la ventana había estado conteniéndose, ya no podía hacerlo más.

Lyserg sentía como el dolor que había sentido con la primera embestida era cambiado un placer indescriptible. Hao se movía perfectamente, cada vez lo penetraba con más fuerza y eso le arrancaba gemidos cada vez más fuertes. La última embestida culmino con él: se vino de inmediato antes de que Hao lo hiciera.

El shaman de fuego sintió la calidez del líquido derramado por Lyserg en su mismo abdomen. No pudo contenerse más y se dejo venir el también. El inglés recibió gustoso el calor que provenía del sexo de Hao y lo acompaño con un ultimo gemido de placer.

Permanecieron un tiempo abrazados sintiendo la respiración del otro en el cuello. Pasando un tiempo, Lyserg se levanto con cuidado del cuerpo de Hao.

-Eh…- Lyserg se sonrojo en la oscuridad.- creo que tomare un baño. Hao le mando una mirada de deseo.

-¿Necesitas a alguien que te talle la espalda?

Lyserg lanzo un alarido de molestia…pero dejo la puerta abierta por si Hao quería entrar.

* * *

¿Apesto para los lemmon?

T-T porfa, manden sus comentarios en un review!

Besos!


	8. Diarios y Naipes

¡Hola! de verdad siento la espera, pero me decepciono un poco la falta de reviews cuando yo creia que por el lemmon llegarian a caudales xD Como sea gracias a Dios pude salir de eso y aqui esta! El capitulo más largo que haya escrito hasta ahora. Un poco de Lime al final y por supuesto mucho HaoxLys. Que lo disfruten!

**Capitulo 8: Diarios y Naipes **

El silencio de la habitación era delicado. Lyserg pasaba las hojas del diario cada cinco minutos soltando un alarido de decepción con cada página sin información. De pronto sintió el abrazo de Hao por su espalda.

-Ya deja de revisar esos datos, mejor pregúntame a mi.- Hao comenzó a juguetear con el primer botón de su camisa blanca.

-Ni loco, debo de encontrar al culpable por mi mismo.- Lyserg volvió la vista a su libro sin impórtale que Hao ya estaba en el segundo botón.

La mañana después del pago había sido un tanto extraña, cada quien se había levantado por su cuenta y nadie dicho nada. Por fin, ya al anochecer mientras cenaban en el comedor del campamento, Hao le hablo.

-¿No quieres más información?

-Estoy seguro que en mis diarios viene algo…- Lyserg siguió leyendo pero noto la decepción de Hao. Se sonrojó con solo recordar un poco de lo que habían hecho; era verdad que lo había disfrutado bastante pero eso le asustaba. Sentía que Hao le provocaba cosas cada vez mayores y, aunque trataba reprimirse, no lograba.

-¿Y que si no?

-¿Qué si solo quieres sexo?- Lyserg sonrojó un poco pero decidió enfrentar a Hao, este ultimo sonrió.

-¿No es muy obvio lo que quiero?- acaricio la pierna por debajo de la mesa.- Estoy seguro de que también lo disfrutaste mucho.

Lyserg se levanto de su lugar bruscamente y regreso a su habitación a leer los diarios de su padre.

Había transcurrido ya una semana y no lograba encontrar nada relevante sobre Radcliffe. El único dato interesente que encontró fue que Radcliffe había sido el ayudante de su padre y después, su socio. Fuera de eso las páginas transcurrían con lentitud y pereza para Lyserg cuya curiosidad se incrementaba a cada hoja que pasaba.

-Es fin de semana…-comento Hao dejando la camisa de Lyserg en paz.

-¿Y eso que?

-Me comentaron que cada fin de semana se reúnen para jugar a los naipes y quizá lleven alcohol.- el inglés asistió y volvió a su libro.- Pensaba en ir.

-Seria muy injusto de tu parte si puedes leer sus mentes y saber cuando apuestas y cuando no…- Hao, que seguía abrazando a Lyserg por la espalda, arrebato su libro bruscamente.-¡¿Eh, que haces?!

Hao jugueteo con Lyserg un rato mientras este trataba de quitarle su libro.

-Ya se, te lo doy si vas conmigo hoy a la reunión.

-¡Eso es chantaje!

-Si, lo es.- Hao agito el libro en sus manos.- pero no te gustaría que algo malo le pasara, ¿o si?.-Lyserg le dirigió una mirada de inconformidad.

Al ponerse el sol todos los internos del campamento se reunieron para jugar poker y otros juegos de apuesta; cada uno de ellos llevaba traje formal como si fueran a ir a un casino. Lyserg llevaba puesto su pantalón negro formal y una camisa inmaculadamente blanca, como normalmente vestía; sin embargo, una vez que vio a Hao sintió deseos de irse a cambiar. Este vestía completamente de negro pero sus pantalones eran un poco ajustados y su camina dejaba al descubierto su pecho, llevaba el cabello recogido y sus tradicionales aretes de estrella.

-Que no se te caiga la baba, inglés.- Hao cerró la mandíbula de Lyserg desde su mentón.- Ahora vamos…

A llegar todos ya estaban brindando con licor clandestino y jugando cartas. Algunas chicas se acercaron para saludar a Hao pero él solo las saludo superficialmente y luego empujo a Lyserg para que siguiera adelante. Siguieron por la sala hasta la barra donde se supone deberían de dar solo soda.

-Dos cargadas.- pidió Hao mientras guiñaba el ojo al cantinero.

-¡Je!, veo que estas enterado, eh, Asakura.- El cantinero (un chico del campamento) preparo dos sodas con un poco de vino.- Aquí tienen.

-Yo no quiero alcohol, gracias.- dijo Lyserg rechazando el vaso que el shaman de fuego le pasaba.

-Todo lo que no quieras se lo daré a tu librito… espero que el alcohol no gaste mucho sus hojas…-El inglés arrebató el vaso de la mano de Hao y se lo empino (ósea, se lo tomo de golpe), este ultimo comenzó a reír.

-¿No jugaras naipes?

-¿Para que? Si puedes leer las mentes significa que sabrás cuando apostar y cuando no.

Hao volvió a reír y tomo el mentón del otro.

-Aunque sepa eso, no puedo elegir las cartas que me saldrán, ¿o si?

-¿Estas invitándome a jugar?

-Solo te advierto que yo no juego sin apostar nada.- Se miraron a los ojos durante un momento y después Hao dejo el mentón de Lyserg.- Bien, tomemos una mesa.

Se movieron hacia la mesa del rincón donde nadie podía molestarlos. Hao tomo un paquete de naipes y los barajó con técnica.

-Debe de gustarte mucho este juego, ¿no?- pregunto Hao mientras repartía las cartas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Eres inglés, este tipo de juegos son de tu patria.

-A duras penas se jugar. – Lyserg observo sus cartas pero no las volteo.- ¿Qué quieres apostar?

- Bueno, me encanta la corbata que llevabas en el torneo de shamanes…

-¿Quieres mi corbata?

-Si y supongo que tu quieres información.

-Así es.- Lyserg observo que Hao tampoco volteo sus cartas. La bebida anterior le había dejado un rastro de insatisfacción y ordeno otro trago para Hao y él mismo.- Entonces, ¿destapamos las cartas?

-Adelante.- Ambos voltearon los naipes al mismo tiempo, resultado: una tercia de cincos de Lyserg contra un solo par de reyes de Hao.- Bien jugado.

-Esto no tiene caso.

-El caso es ganar y extrañamente tú lo hiciste. Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Por qué estas en el campamento y que haces aquí en Londres?-Hao rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Se te acaba de ocurrir cierto?, no había podido descifrar tu mente: estaba demasiado abstracta.

-No, simplemente me decidí a preguntar eso. –Lyserg le dirigió una mirada será.- lo del caso estará en los diarios, lo se.

Hao suspiro.

-Como digas…

-Responde mi pregunta.

-Después del torneo de shamanes quede realmente débil. Luchist me llevo a los Estados Unidos para reponerme. Después de un tiempo ya me encontraba bien, pero decidí acompañarlo a Londres por unos negocios, ahí fue donde me entere del campamento.

-¿Pero por qué decidiste quedarte?

-Pregúntalo cuando ganes de nuevo.- Hao tomó la baraja.- Si es que vuelves a ganar, claro.- le dirigió una mirada coqueta.

-¿otra vez quieres apostar mi corbata?

-Si, realmente…

-¿Por qué quieres algo así?

-Juguemos…- Hao repartió de nuevo las cartas ignorando a Lyserg, este ultimo miro su nueva mano silenciosamente.- y bien, ¿deseas cambiar alguna?

-Que estupidez, volteemos las cartas y ya.- lo hicieron y esta vez Hao resulto el ganador. Un par de sietes contra nada.- vaya, tuviste suerte.

-Quiero mi premio.- Hao le dirigió la más sexy de las miradas.

-¿A-ahora?- pregunto Lyserg un poco intimidado.

-Si, yo no te hice esperar por mi respuesta, ¿o si?. Quiero lo mismo.- Lyserg miro la fiesta, ésta seguía en su apogeo, ¿Por qué Hao quería regresar a la habitación en ese momento cuando le había insistido tanto en venir a la fiesta?

-Volveremos en cuanto me des lo que me debes.- El inglés asistió y se levanto de su lugar.

Caminaron por los pasillos obscuros de la noche dirigiéndose hacia la habitación. Lyserg abrió la puerta y esta crujió ante la acción. Buscó en uno de los cajones hasta que encontró la prenda que ahora le correspondía a Hao.

-Aquí esta…- Lyserg volteo para entregarla pero un beso por parte del shaman de fuego lo tomó por sorpresa. Rápidamente fue arrinconado contra la pared siendo apresado por esos ansiosos labios cuya lengua recorría toda su boca además el castaño le arrebato la corbata. Quiso escapar, quiso quitarlo de encima pero no lo logro. Hao lo controlaba todo, Hao lo era todo.

Sus manos tiraban en vano de los brazos de su captor, pero en un momento dado Hao las sujetó dulcemente entre las suyas entrelazando los dedos. No duro mucho: el shaman de fuego las movió hábilmente hacia su espalda y las ato con la corbata que había recibido recientemente.

-Ma- maldito…-logro mencionar rápidamente entre los besos apasionados. Hao lanzó un pequeño "Ja".

-¿Ahora sabes porque la quería?- Hao alzó el mentón de Lyserg para que este le dirigiera la mirada de reproche.- ¿Cómo es que no lo viste venir, detective?- Lyserg lanzó un alarido de molestia y Hao comenzó de nuevo a besarlo.

Podía decirse que era bastante manipulable con las manos atadas hacia atrás. Tanto que fue fácil llevarlo hasta la cama, desabrochar su camisa y besar todo su abdomen escuchando sus gemidos. Hao no podía estar más complacido. Sus manos resbalaban por todo el cuerpo del inglés que lo había hecho adicto. ¿Por qué su condición de humano emergía tanto con él? Malditos deseos carnales que no lo dejaban en paz. Esta vez beso su ombligo logrando un levantamiento de caderas. Era culpa de Lyserg por ser tan delicado, suave y estrecho. ¡Ya quería sentirlo de nuevo!

No podía creer lo que Hao estaba haciendo y mucho menos podía creer que lo estaba disfrutando como jamás creyó. Lo cierto es que desde el primer beso de esa noche había sentido el chispazo que le encendió todo. Le encantaba la manera en Hao lo besaba y recorría sus manos por su espalda para después situarse atrevidamente sobre su retaguardia.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Lyserg.

-¿Qué? No es algo que no haya hecho antes, recuerdas. – La picara mirada de Hao fue suficiente para sonrojarlo y apartar la vista. Hao sobre su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara con el.- Te has sonrojado, que lindo…- El castaño volvió a tomar su rostro pero Lyserg no le dirigió la mirada. Hao se acerco un poco más a su rostro.- Vamos, no te enfades o no disfrutaras…

Esta vez el que fue sorprendido fue el shaman de fuego: Lyserg se había levantado un poco para besarlo y no solo eso, sino que tomo posesivamente la boca del otro con su lengua. Primero Hao no salía del shock, pero después reacciono y comenzó a combatir contra el que se encontraba debajo suyo. El beso se prolongo pero como todo, termino después de unos minutos.

-¡Vaya, quien diría que el joven Diethel se atreviera a semejante hazaña!

-Debe de ser el alcohol.- se quejo Lyserg moviendo el rostro hacia un lado.

-Entonces…-Hao volvió a tomar su rostro.- Deberías tomarlo más seguido.

Esta vez beso su cuello resbalando hacia sus pezones que se irguieron en cuanto sintieron el contacto. Lyserg dejo escapar un gemidito casi inaudible mientras se movía frustrado debajo del shaman de fuego. Su boca resbalo aun más hasta chocar con sus pantalones.

-Tu cuerpo me dice que continué…- Hao acarició delicadamente el miembro de Lyserg sobre su pantalón.

- ¿Y quien ha dicho que pares?.- la respuesta de Lyserg lo sorprendió a la vez que lo excito en sobremanera.

No le respondió ni espero a que dijera algo más. Sus manos juguetearon un poco acariciándolo por encima del pantalón, con tal lentitud que rayaba en la desesperación. Lyserg con las manos hacia atrás se contorneaba intentando obtener el contacto que Hao le privaba. No lo hizo esperar más, desabrocho sus pantalones encontrándose con un miembro erecto. Paso su lengua alrededor provocando un gemidito en Lyserg acompañado por su cara sonrojada y sus ojos cerrados. Excitado, Hao mordió levemente la punta para después meterlo todo a su boca.

Lyerg experimento el mayor de los placeres al ser absorbido, lamido y de vez en cuando mordido. Pronto llegó al extrasis absoluto avisando a Hao para que quitara la boca. Se dejo venir con un sonido de satisfacción y pronto sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Hao volvió hacia su rostro queriendo besarlo con pasión, pero al tenerlo cara a cara se dio cuenta que Lyserg se había quedado dormido. Rió para sí mismo y beso su frente. ¿Qué tenía ese chico que le encantaba tanto?. Desato sus manos con cuidado y se las paso al frente, después trato de arroparlo. Se sentó a su lado mirando su nueva adquisición, la llevó a su nariz y fascinado murmuro: "Que bien…huele a él…"

* * *

¡Kya! muchas gracias por leer...

¿Te gusto? Deja un review

¿No te gusto? Deja un review

¿Me odias? Deja un review

¿Quieres el proximo capitulo pronto? Deja un review

¿Estas respirando? Deja un review!

xD como sea....Deja un Review!!!!


	9. Una revolución copernica

Hola Gente fanatica del Yaoi! Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! De verdad saben como levantarle el animo a uno!!! n.n Los quiero muchisimo!

Buenas noticias: ¡Ya alguien le atino al culpable! xD Me sorprendio muchisimo cuando lo resolvi, me sorprendio tanto que quede en shock!

Por supuesto, por el momento no pienso decir quien fue porque arruinaria la sorpresa, no? y entonces que chiste tendria seguir leyendo xD jajaja

o.o Lo siento mucho por Hoshi que no pudo decirme antes quien fue! gomen nasai Hoshi!! Espero que con este fic ya no estes tan enojada con Lys!

Sin más, espero que se diviertan leyendo este capitulo que tiene titulo de ensayo de filosofía xD una disculpa pero es el tema que estoy viendo en filosofía de la ciencia xD y creo que le es muy apropiado!

n.n enjoy it!

**Capitulo 9: Una revolución copernica **

¿Qué había pasado y porque tenia toda su ropa desabrochada? El recuerdo lo golpeo de pronto esa mañana mientras su cabeza amenazaba con explotar. No lo podía creer, solo un poco de alcohol y ya sentía la resaca. Se levanto abrochándose los pantalones y la camisa, envió una mirada a Hao quien seguía durmiendo y salió del cuarto para respirar un poco del aire fresco de la mañana.

Exhalo con fuerza y dejo salir todo con un fuerte suspiro. ¡Maldito, Hao! ¿Cómo se atrevió a tenderle semejante trampa? ¡Y que estupido fue al caer por completo!. Lo peor, pensó Lyserg mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, es que lo había disfrutado muchísimo.

-¿Lyserg Diethel?- la voz le llamo la atención y volvió la vista para encontrarse con el chico que había hecho de Barman la noche anterior. Ahora recordaba su nombre: Craig Jonson.- Buenos Días, ¿Por qué no regresaron ayer a la fiesta?

-Craig, lo siento mucho. La verdad es que me sentí un poco mareado, supongo que por el alcohol…- "Los ingleses y sus modales…" habría dicho Hao.- Hao me hizo el favor de acompañarme.

-Ah, ya veo. Cambiando de tema, ¿no estas emocionado por los casos? Hoy por fin van a comenzar.

-Es verdad… espero pescar algo bueno…

-Si, yo creo que todos. Bueno, iré a explorar un poco.- Craig se despidió con la mano y se alejo por los pasillos. Lyserg lo miro unos instantes pensando en su caso extraoficial.

-Oh, ahí estas…-Hao estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. No llevaba camisa pero sus brazos cruzados lo tapaban un poco. El inglés le dirigió una mirada molesto.

-Ni siquiera me hables, maldito…- Lyserg le dio la espalda y comenzó a andar.

-¿No te ducharas? Vaya que si los ingleses…- regresó molesto a la habitación cruzando la puerta sin prestarle atención a Hao, este ultimo cerro la puerta tras los dos.- No estés tan enfadado, ¡también lo disfrutaste mucho!- Lyserg, que había estado buscando ropa limpia en el cajón, le dirigió un mirada furiosa.- ¿O me equivoco?- Lyserg suspiro.

-Ok, supongamos un momento que al menos lo disfrute…

-Lo disfrutaste…

-¡Estamos hablando hipotéticamente!- gritó Lyserg pero luego recupero la calma.-Como decía, eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que hiciste. ¡Violaste una garantía individual!

-¿No fueron como tres?- El inglés le reprochó con la mirada.- ¡Qué más da! –Hao se acerco hasta acorralarlo entre el mueble y su cuerpo.- Lo volvería a hacer de la misma manera que lo hice.- tomo el mentón de Lyserg.- Y esta vez me aseguraría de que no durmieras…- Levanto su cara y lo beso con posesividad. El inglés no se retiro sino que le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad con la que lo había recibido.

Fue entonces cuando Hao se dio cuenta de que Lyserg había cambiado de parecer acerca de ambos: la relación se había intensificado sin que ninguno de los dos lo hubiera sospechado y ahora ninguno podía hacer nada al respecto. El inglés lo tomo de la nuca para profundizar el beso y el castaño le rodeó la cintura.

No había marcha atrás, el inglés le hacia enloquecer como muy pocos humanos lo habían logrado en sus otras vidas. Se sentía completamente atraído hacia el y no solo físicamente. Cada vez la atracción era mayor y para su repudio quería incontrolablemente tenerlo en sus brazos y besarlo con locura. Gracias a los grandes espíritus había podido controlarse bien (bueno, no tan bien… aceptablemente) hasta ahora.

Por su parte, Lyserg no pensaba lo que estaba haciendo lo único que sabía es que le encantaba. Jamás había experimentado nada así a pesar de ya haber besado a muchas chicas antes; ¿Pero porque tenía que ser el shaman de fuego quien lo provocaba así? La vida si que era realmente injusta: justo la persona que le arrebató a sus padres ahora le brindaba una serie de nuevas sensaciones únicas. Hao se separo un instante pero Lyserg le volvió a atraer hacia él. Justo cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separo de golpe del shaman de fuego llevándose la manga de la camisa a la boca mientras le dirigía una mirada de asombro por lo que él mismo acababa de hacer.

Sin pensarlo tomo un monto de ropa del cajón y se encerró en el baño. Hao le siguió con la mirada pero no hizo nada para detenerlo; sabía que estaba confundido, tanto así que no pudo leer su mente con claridad. Dentro del baño, Lyserg se dejo resbalar por la puerta cerrada mientras tapaba su boca, las lágrimas le amenazaban con salir y decidió tomar un baño para calmar su agitación.

Trascurrieron más de una hora y media antes de que Lyserg decidiera que ya era tiempo de dejar el baño. Por suerte para él, Hao ya no estaba cuando abrió la puerta y dando un suspiro se dirigió hacia el cajón; en su precipitosa huida solo le había dado tiempo de tomar unas cuantas prendas que insuficientes para vestirse. Por lo menos alcance a tomar la bata de baño, pensó Lyserg.

Después de cambiarse se recostó en la cama unos momentos mientras la imagen de Hao le invadía la mente una y otra vez. Para terminar con el martirio comenzó a leer los diarios de su padre. Su instinto rara vez le había fallado y esta vez le decía que algo importante estaba escrito allí. Fue entonces que la cursiva de su padre le paralizó el corazón: había escrito algo sobre Hao mucho antes de que este le matara.

Sus ojos no le engañaban leyó y releyó tantas veces hasta estar seguro de que realmente lo había escrito su padre y no era un engaño del shaman de fuego. Definitivamente era autentico.

"Es pequeño shaman, Hao, es más de que lo que parece. Dijo que regresara dentro de un año, que solo estaba de paso e iba hacia el medio oriente."

Eso no era lo peor…

"Pienso unirme a él, sería peligroso para Lyserg y su madre si no lo hago. Aparte solo será algún tiempo mientras dura el torneo y en caso de que muera de todas maneras me sentiré orgulloso porque de esa manera mi familia no habrá muerto por mi causa"

Pero, ¿entonces porque…? ¿Y si no fue Hao entonces…?

Cerró el diario con fuerza. ¿Qué demonios había pasado entonces? Salto hasta el último diario, pasando las notas con rapidez hasta llegar hasta lo última nota escrita justo una noche anterior a su cumpleaños y la desgracia.

"Mi instinto me dice que pronto volverá. No pienso arriesgar mi vida ni la de la gente que amó por negarme. Lyserg esta a punto de descubrir su péndulo, que alegría me dará cuando lo encuentre…"

No supo porque, pero de pronto comenzó a llorar como lo hacía en los años del torneo de shamanes. Las lágrimas le fluían sin control, lloraba porque no concia la verdad, por la confusión en su corazón pero sobre todo lloraba por aquella ultima frase "Que alegría me dará cuando lo encuentre…". Jamás pudo alegrarse, ese día cuando llegó ya había muerto.

No fue a comer ni salió de su habitación, Hao tampoco puso un pie dentro de ésta. Ya entrada la noche el shaman de fuego regreso y al abrir la puerta se encontró de lleno con la oscuridad. Tardó un momento en adaptarse pero una vez hecho pudo distinguir a silueta del inglés sentado en su cama, tenía la cabeza gacha y los brazos sobre las piernas… a penas y noto su presencia.

-Tu no fuiste, ¿cierto?.- Hao guardo silencio unos instantes.-¡Respóndeme, quiero la verdad!- Lyserg le dirigió la mirada.- Y no finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo.

Se sostuvieron las miradas unos instantes y después Hao aparto la vista.

-No, yo no lo hice.

-¡¿Y porque lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?!- Lyserg se levanto de su cama mientras avanzaba hacia el otro.

-Me viste en el lugar del crimen, incendie la casa por coraje cuando los vi muertos… iba a ser imposible que lo creyeras si te lo contaba, tenias que saberlo directamente de alguien que confiaras como tu padre.

-Pero entonces, ¿Quién…?

-¿Quién lo hizo? No lo se. Parecía más un robo que un asesinato intencional.

Lyserg bajo la vista.

-Tengo que encontrar al culpable.

-Claro, pero no ahora.- Lyserg lo volteo a ver.- Recuerda, estas luchando por una beca, después de conseguirla tendrás el tiempo suficiente para encontrarlo.

Lyserg volvió a sentarse en la cama sujetándose la cabeza.

-Todo esto es tan extraño, no puedo creer lo equivocado que estuve toda mi vida.- Hao se sintió a tu lado.- por una parte, creo que me alegra saber que ya no tengo que matarte…

-¡Que alivio!.- respondió sarcásticamente Hao.

-Pero por otro lado, ahora tendré que encontrar a ese sujeto cueste lo que me cueste.- Impresionando a Lyserg, Hao le palmó la cabeza y la atrajo hacia su hombro.

-No deberías de preocuparte por eso, si así lo quieres te ayudare a encontrarlo.- Acaricio sus cabellos con dulzura impropia haciéndolo sentir tranquilo.

-Si…creo que tienes razón…

Todo se obscureció para Lyserg cuando se quedo dormido en el hombro del otro. Hao lo recostó en su cama acostándose a su lado. Le miro, aun dormido parecía intranquilo. Sin pensarlo si quiera lo abrazo y Lyserg se acomodo entre sus brazos sintiéndose protegido por primera vez en varios años.

* * *

¿Que paso? Les gusto? queres la continuacion? Dejad un review!!! n.n aun si no quieres la continuacion! xD jajaja

n.n gracias a todos y espero actualizar muuuy prontooo!


	10. Despertar

Hola fieles lectores de ICDPD! xD lamento no haber actualizado pronto pero tenia examenes y es una cosa de locos! Por suerte, pude hacerme un espacio para publicar ya que mis lectores son muy importantes n.n

Espero que les guste este capitulo, ¡Hay lemmon! xD. ¡No olvides dejar un review al final!

**Capitulo 10: Despertar**

Despertar entre sus brazos fue aun más extraño que despertar semidesnudo, sin embargo fue mucho más placentero. No quería levantarse aún sino permanecer acurrucado de esa manera hasta que Hao decidiera levantarse. Fingió estar dormido para permanecer más a su lado sin buscar una razón o una excusa. Pero a los cinco minutos Hao quito el brazo con el que sujetaba su cabeza a causa del entumecimiento.

-Auch…-sacudió un poco su brazo y volteo a ver a Lyserg a quien sorprendió viéndolo directamente.- Je, buenos días, ¿te desperté? –El inglés solo volteó su cuerpo con la cara completamente sonrojada. El shaman de fuego apoyo una de sus manos frente a Lyserg y acerco su cuerpo hacia el contrario.- Vamos, ¿Es esa forma de saludar después de nuestra primera noche?

Lyserg se paró molesto pero Hao lo atrajo hasta déjalo sentado en la cama siendo rodeado por sus brazos.

-Ahora ya no te dejare escapar.- besó su cuello provocándole mil cosas mientras desabrochaba su camisa. Consiente de lo que hacia el inglés se dejo llevar alzando su cara para recibir más besos. Pronto la boca de Hao se encontró con la de Lyserg quien ya jugaba hábilmente con su lengua. Muy pronto Lyserg se volvió hacia su pareja para tener más contacto, Hao aprovecho esto para tumbarlo en la cama y besarlo con más fiereza.

En un momento el inglés separo delicadamente a Hao para tomar un poco de aire, pero luego lo atrajo de nuevo tomándolo por el cuello. Esta vez fue él quien tomo la iniciativa y beso sin piedad a Hao acorralándolo esta vez bajo su peso entre la cama y su presencia. Estaba ya besando su cuello cuando se detuvo súbitamente y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué…?

-Tengo un caso que resolver, lo siento.- Lyserg comenzó a sacar cosas del cajón como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

-Pero…- Hao estaba a punto de sufrir un shock.

-Pero si quieres.- completo Lyserg.- podemos tomar un baño juntos.

Basto su mirada coqueta para que Hao lo arrastrara hacia el baño. Le arranco la camisa con rapidez, casi con desesperación mientras cubría por completo su delicado cuerpo con ardientes besos. El inglés no se quedaba atrás devolviendo igual las caricias y quitando la playera blanca que Hao llevaba puesta.

-Espera…-murmuró Lyserg agitadamente separándose un poco del cuerpo del otro. Estiro sus manos para abrir la llave del agua caliente de la regadera que de inmediato comenzó a fluir. Hao aprovecho para desabrochar sus pantalones y sacar un poco a la vista su ropa interior.

Lyserg sonrió tras los besos de Hao mientras recorría con las manos toda la espalda contraria hasta llegar al trasero del shaman de fuego, apretó fuertemente sus nalgas una vez que las sintió.

-Vaya,-comento Hao- No sabia de esa faceta tuya.

-Es algo nueva…

-Pero a decir verdad, me encanta…- Sin más lo apoyo contra la pared, le sacó los pantalones de encima en conjunto con su ropa interior, Lyserg no tardo en imitarlo quedando los dos completamente desnudos.

-Esta un poco caliente.-dijo entrecortadamente Lyserg tocando el agua de la regadera.-la templare. Se alejo de Hao para abrir la manija del agua fría.

-¡Vaya, tu realmente quieres tomar un baño!

-¿Te insinué algo más?- Lyserg le envió una mirada astuta que contrastaba perfectamente con la belleza de su cuerpo desnudo. Hao rió sarcásticamente.

-Si no lo hiciste tu, algo más lo hizo.- Lo tomó bruscamente metiéndose al agua. El inglés estuvo a punto de protestar pero la sensualidad lo invadió por completo. Muy pronto ninguno de los dos estaba consiente de la realidad, lo único que existía eran sus cuerpos suplicando por más contacto, suplicando a voces por fundirse. El baño estuvo a punto de pasar a segundo término cuando Lyserg regresó a la realidad abriendo los ojos de repente.

-¿Quieres enjabonarme la espalda?- sensualidad, esa fue la palabra correcta para describir como se veía Lyserg en ese momento: completamente mojado, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello caído sobre la cara y esa mirada suplicante. No pudo responderle, simplemente asistió tomando el jabón. El inglés le dio la espalda deslumbrando de nuevo al castaño por su perfección y claridad. Besó su cuello mientras resbalaba el jabón por toda su espalda sintiendo, por el pequeño roce de las yemas de sus dedos, la suavidad que una vez pudo tocar a placer.

-¿Te ayudo con el frente también?- Lyserg asistió sin expresión alguna. Hao lo rodeo con sus brazos acariciando su vientre y pecho con el jabón. No resistió a atraerlo más y en cuanto sintió el jalón Lyserg se dejo ir. Bajando las manos, ya sin el jabón (ya no importaba) tomó con delicadeza el miembro ya activo del inglés, al sentirlo éste recargo la cabeza en el hombro del contrario para no contraerse. Con agitaciones rápidas, cada vez más constantes y desesperadas Hao lo llevo al límite que exploto con un placentero gemido.-Delicioso…- le susurró al oído para después morder un poco su lóbulo.

-Espera…-Lyserg se volteó empujo al shaman de fuego hasta la pared de la regadera y sorprendiéndolo se inclino ante él. Hao moría de placer una vez que empezó a lamerlo, primero suavemente casi tímidamente y después con maestría, sin piedad y completamente satisfactorio. Termino en su boca sin poder impedirlo.

-Oh…te ensucie…

-Descuida, estamos tomando un baño. Aparte pienso lavarme los dientes.- le dirigió una mirada encantadora que tan solo logro que lo acorralaran contra la pared.

-Estas logrando cautivarme demasiado, inglés.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta.- las miradas del duelo divertido pasaron a ser un profundo beso iniciado por el shaman de fuego. Lyserg no lo rechazo, pero quedo extrañado de que no le importara (por lo que acababa de hacer anteriormente). Respondió el beso con igual intensidad llevando sus manos hacia sus hombros para pegarse más al otro. El sonido del agua cayendo sobe sus cuerpos cubría el ruido de los gemidos inmiscuidos entre sus besos. Esta vez fue Hao quien acorralo a Lyserg contra la pared de la regadera, juntando sus cuerpos casi con desesperación comenzó a acariciar sus muslos.

-Quiero hacértelo…-Hao se separo, su excitación lograda recientemente apenas y le dejaba hablar

-Nada te lo impide.-Afirmó Lyserg dirigiéndole una mirada llena de seducción y seriedad.

No espero a que lo pensara mejor, rápidamente lo levanto un poco resbalándolo sobre la pared mojada. Lyserg atrapo el cuerpo de Hao con sus piernas preparándose. Comenzó de nuevo a besarlo con desesperación mientras las manos que antes se encontraban en su espalda sujetándolo bajaron hasta encontrarse con la entrada entre sus glúteos. No necesito estimularla demasiado, en primera porque ya le urgía estar dentro y en segundo porque su cuerpo se había adaptado muy bien gracias al agua caliente.

Lyserg curveó un poco su espalda al sentir como Hao lo invadía, se sujeto con fuerza de sus hombros para acostumbrarse al dolor. Mientras tanto Hao aprovecho para besar su cuello y dejar unas cuantas marcas, una vez que se acostumbró Hao siguió entrando hasta completamente dentro.

-Ah…-Lyserg dejo escapar un pequeño gemido que cayo sobre los labios de Hao, este al sentirlo acaricio con su lengua los labios del otro invitándole a un nuevo beso. Después de esto las embestidas comenzaron, al principio con delicadeza pero después con una fiereza propia del amo del fuego. El inglés no se quejo, lo disfrutaba enormemente y el mismo se dejaba caer sobre la magnitud de Hao. Finalmente y por el roce de su propio miembro contra el vientre de Hao, Lyserg se vino casi al mismo tiempo que su compañero. Permanecieron un rato unidos en ese posesivo abrazo para después separase casi con dolor.

Hao recargo sus manos en la pared viendo a Lyserg a los ojos. Compartieron la mirada unos instantes hasta que el ingles beso son suavidad sus labios en un rápido arranque.

-Ahora, déjame tomar un baño de verdad…

Caminaban sin prisa por los pasillos del campamento Lyserg tomando notas y Hao pretendiendo que no le importaba.

-¿Por qué mejor no nos quedamos en el cuarto?

-Tengo un caso que resolver aun, no hay tiempo que perder…-respondió Lyserg sin despegar la vista de la libreta.- Aparte, ¿Qué te hace pensar que volverá a repetirse?

Hao le mando una mirada coqueta.

-Se que lo quieres hacer tanto como yo…-Lyserg le respondió la mirada con una más seria.

-Tienes razón, ahora que lo hemos hecho debemos de formalizar nuestra relación.- Hao rió.

-Estas jugando, ¿cierto?

-Así es…- Lyserg se detuvo frente al despacho de Radcliffe.- Bien, espérame afuera, ¿ok?

-¿Y dejarte con ese depravado?- Lyserg rodó los ojos.

-Deja de portarte como un novio posesivo.- cerrándole la puerta en la cara entro.

-¿Sabias que es de buena educación tocar la puerta antes de entrar?- por suerte Radcliffe se encontraba solo en el despacho, parecía cansado y tenia una copa en sus manos.

-No hay tiempo para rodeos, necesito información sobre el caso.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no metas tu nariz en lo que no te importa!

-¿Y usted será capaz de resolverlo por su cuenta si no lo hago?- el directo enmudeció.- He estado buscando en los diarios de mi padre, al parecer usted esta demasiado cerca de esta asociación lo más seguro es que sabiendo tantos detalles debió haber notado algo extraño…

Radcliffe dejo caer su copa y el sonido del cristal rompiéndose se extendió por toda la habitación.

-Pequeño bastardo.- el hombre se acerco a Lyserg tomándolo del cuello con una mano no imprimiendo mucha fuerza, en su aliento podía notarse un rastro de embriaguez.-¿No crees que si hubiera algo ya lo hubiera notado?

Quedó observando un poco Lyserg cuando su mano se movió desde su cuello hasta su mentón subiendo delicadamente hasta sus mejillas.

-Igual de delicado que tu madre…

-¿Cómo no pudo notar que algo estaba mal?

-Arruinas tu cara cuando hablas…- Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando se abrió la puerta súbitamente y Hao, molesto, saco a Lyserg arrastrándolo desde el cuello de su camisa.

* * *

No dejar un review nunca ha matado a nadie, ¿pero para que arriesgarse?


	11. Resolviendo el misterio

¡Celebremos que ya sali de vacaciones! Aleluya Aleluya! =D

Hola a todos mi lectores, gracias por su espera, espero que no haya sido mucha. He aqui el capitulo 11 (se que es un poco más pequeño que los demás, lo siento, pero me parecio apropiado dejar ese final para este capitulo ) espero que sea de su agrado. Muchisismas gracias por sus reviews me alientan mucho a continuar esta historia. n.n Sin más, enjoy it_!

**Capitulo 11: Resolviendo el misterio **

-¿Estas mal de la cabeza, como puedes exponerte de esa manera?- Hao había azotado a Lyserg contra la pared de un corredor alejado ya de la oficina del director del campamento.

-Tenia que verificar algo…

-¡Esta a punto de besarte!

-¡Deja de portarte como si fueras mi dueño!- Hao guardo silencio mientras le dirigía una mirada de molestia.- Radcliffe no lo hizo…

-¿Que?, ¿Tanto te obsesiona eso? Yo podría…

-¡No quiero que me lo digas! Si seré un detective como mi padre debo de ser capaz de resolver estas cosas por mi cuenta.- El shaman de fuego tallo su frente tratando de disminuir la furia: ¡sentimientos humanos malditos!- Escucha, la primera vez que le mencione el caso a Radcliffe parecía molesto pero incluso parecía querer darme información si yo lo hacia: es igual de engañoso, bien podría darme información para desviarme y el seguir robando los fondos. Lo diarios de mi padre dicen en que época eran amigos: eran compañeros en este mismo campamento. Radcliffe conoce desde entonces cada movimiento de este lugar y fue por esto que lo nombraron su director. Sigue siendo confuso ya que gracias a esto podría haber hecho todos sus movimientos sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. No obstante, hace un rato parecía cansado y estaba ebrio; ¿Por qué lo estaría si el fuera el culpable? La única razón seria porque alguien le esta siguiendo la pista, pero aparte de mi él es el único en el caso. Si esta en ese estado es porque en realidad no fue lo suficientemente astuto para poder divisar algo cuando ocurrió y porque a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no ha podido encontrar algo.

-¿Y que tal si en realidad te considera una amenaza seria y por eso esta así?

-Es imposible, Radcliffe se cree la octava maravilla del mundo.

-¿Pero porque no iba a notar algo cuando ocurrió?- Hao solo estaba jugaba, en realidad su intención solo era confundirlo más que ayudarlo.

-Tengo dos opciones: la primera porque en realidad es un pésimo detective; sin embargo, para haber sido considerado el rival de mi padre debió ser bueno. La segunda (y la más factible) es que él también fue engañado por alguien cercano. No importa si el ladrón tenía acceso a las cuentas del campamento porque podría haber recurrido a él para alcanzarlas.

-¡Brillante deducción, Holmes! ¿Y que harás ahora, seguir a Radcliffe por todo el colegio investigando sus conexiones?

-No es necesario, los diarios deben de tener algo…

-¡Oh, no otra vez…! –malditos diarios, sino fuera por Lyserg los quemaría todos con tanto placer…

-Si, tendré que leer mucho más.

-Y eso significa que estarás más distraído que nunca.

-quizá tenga tiempo en la noche…-Lyserg le dirigió una mirada coqueta para hacer sonreír a Hao.

Mintió: Estaba más ocupado que nunca. No solo leía en su habitación sino que también llevaba sus libros hacia el comedor en las horas de almuerzo y por la noche se alumbraba con una lámpara. El resultado fue que dos días después Hao pensaba seriamente en conseguirle un sustituirlo, pero muy pronto se dio cuenta que Lyserg era simplemente insustituible.

Por fin, a la mañana del tercer día Lyserg cerró con furia el último de los tres diarios.

-¡Demonios! Repase un millar de veces los diarios, de los únicos amigos de Radcliffe de quienes habla están fuera del campamento.

-Todo para nada…- contesto Hao cerrando la novela de misterio que sostenía.

-Tendré que perseguirlo…

-O pedirme información.- el inglés lo miró considerando la oferta.

-¡No! Debo de hacerlo por mi mismo. ¿Pero que pista seguir ahora?- Hao se acerco y se sentó justo detrás de él sin ser captado ya que la atención de Lysergs se hallaba dispersa. Le toco los hombros sobresaltándolo.

-Debes relajarte un poco, ven.- Tomo su muñeca levantándolo del lugar y conduciéndolo hacia los pasillos del campamento.-iremos a dar una vuelta.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Tengo que…

-Tienes que dedicarle un tiempo a tu novio posesivo.- bromeo Hao dirigiéndole una encantadora sonrisa que dejo a Lyserg sin habla.

Caminaron en silencio sin un rumbo fijo, de vez en cuando alguno hacia una observación y el otro contestaban con una risita o un movimiento de cabeza, nada serio.

-¡Señor Diethel!- una vocecilla llamo su atención, al voltear pudieron ver a Adeline que les llamaba con las manos.- Ha recibido correspondencia y usted también, señor Asakura.

Los chicos se encaminaron hacia la recepción intrigados de haber recibido algo.

-Ok, aquí esta.- la chica saco una carta envuelta en un sobre delicadamente blanco y sencillo.- Esto es para usted, señor Asakura.

-Gracias.- Hao tomo la carta y de inmediato la abrió.

-Y esto es para usted, señor Diethel.- esta vez la mujer entrego un paquete envuelto en un sobre amarillo, por su forma rectangular el claro que se trataba de un libro. Encima de este y sujetada por cinta adhesiva estaba una carta donde se leía con claridad la hermosa caligrafía que firmaba: Lyserg Diethel.

-Es de mi abuelo.- tomo el paquete y agradeció a la chica pero decidió abrirlo hasta su habitación. Se dirigió hacia su alcoba siendo secundado por Hao.- ¿Qué recibiste?

-Una carta de Luchist, quiere saber si estoy bien. Tipico de él.

-¿Le responderás?

-¿Para que?.- Hao miro el paquete que Lyserg llevaba bajo el brazo.- Librito nuevo, eh.

-No puede ser otro diario, mi padre solo escribió tres antes de morir.- Lyserg miro el paquete.- Debe de ser otra cosa.

Llegaron a la habitación y Lyserg decidió empezar de inmediato… de no ser porque Hao no estaba de acuerdo y aventando su nuevo paquete lo tumbo sobre la cama robándole un par de besos.

-E-espera, tengo que…-besos de nuevo.- tengo que completar…la investigación…

-Ahora no…-los besos pasaron hacia su cuello. Lyserg dejo escapar un gemido que alentó al otro. Desabrocho con suavidad cada botón de su camisa para encontrarse con una delicada piel lista para ser comida.

-Hao…por favor para…- el rubor en las mejillas del inglés delataba lo mucho que lo disfrutaba y de cuanto quería que continuara. Succionando uno de sus pequeños pezones le hizo callar. Lo apretó descaradamente con sus dientes pero Lyserg no sintió la más mínima pizca de dolor, sino todo lo contrario. Pasó sus manos que habían estado apoyadas en la cama hacia su cabeza y comenzó a acariciar su cabello castaño disfrutando de cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Lo disfrutas, ¿cierto?- Hao volvió la mirada para encontrarse con la cara sonrojada de Lyserg.

-Cá-cállate.- Hao lo silenció con un posesivo beso al que el inglés respondió gustoso. No dejo de tocarlo, de hecho una vez que el otro accedió deslizó un poco su camisa para poder abrazarlo completamente por la cintura. Lyserg respondió colocando sus manos en su cuello y profundizando aun más el beso.

-No trabajes tanto, ¿ok?- la mirada que le dirigió basto para hacerlo sonrojarse y asistir con vergüenza. Hao se retiro de encima y se alejo tranquilo hacia la puerta como si no hubiese pasado nada. Lyserg quedo recostado un momento respirando agitadamente tratando de regular su respiración, una vez que lo logro recobro el paquete que le había sido arrebatado.

Abrió con cuidado el forro encontrándose con diario casi idéntico a los que su padre había dejado exceptuando el hecho de que este era de color verde oscuro. Movido por la curiosidad decidió leer la carta anexa.

"_Querido Lyserg: _

_¿Qué tal el campamento? Quizá debí darte este diario también el día que viniste a visitarme. No es otro diario escrito por tu padre sino por mi mismo; intente darle seguimiento a los textos de Liam después del incidente. Espero que te sea de alguna utilidad._

_Saludos, _

_L. Diethel." _

No podría describir la felicidad que sintió al abrirlo y comenzar a leerlo: ese diario no solo le ayudaría a resolver su caso presente sino que también en el futuro le daría pistas para encontrar al verdadero asesino. Hubo algo que llamó su atención en la primera fotografía, la del funeral de tus padres.

-Esta es la pista perfecta…-y murmurando esto, Lyserg salió de la habitación.

* * *

Apoco no merece un review jojo, de menos para saber que sigue!

Muchas gracias por su apoyo! n.n


	12. ¡Tras ella!

¡Hola Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, sobre todo a los que han dejado reviews n.n es muy importante para mi, toda una motivación. Éste fic ya esta a punto de terminar y seguro despues de leer este capitulo ya sepan quien es el culpable. Asi que, si quereis la continuación lo más pronto posible para saber que sucede ¡dejad un review! muajajaja, yo y mi mente perversa. Sin más, disfruten!

**Capitulo 12: ¡Tras ella! **

Lo busco entre los pasillos pero al final lo encontró arrojado sobre la hierba.

-¿Qué pasa, Lyserg?- preguntó Hao una vez que sintió la sombra del otro sobre su cara.

-Creo que tengo una pista…

-¿Es importante?

-Bastante, mira esto.- El inglés se sentó a su lado y abrió el libro en la tercera hoja.

-Es el funeral de tus padres…- la fotografía se mostraba en un diario viejo y gastado por el tiempo, sin embargo se notaba con claridad quien era el individuo vestido de negro que estaba junto a la tumba: John Radcliffe; junto a él se encontraba una dama con un velo negro sobre su rostro, por lo que no se podría saber a ciencia cierta su identidad, de no ser por la inscripción bajo la foto que rezaba: _"John Radcliffe y su esposa…"._ –Oh, ya veo.

-Ella debe de ser la culpable: estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Radcliffe para haberlo engañado y para mantenerlo sin ninguna información.

-¿Y como sabrás de quien se trata?

-No puedo preguntárselo directamente, pero se de alguien que seguro nos dará información.

-Oh, se exactamente en quien estas pensando.- Lyserg le envió una mirada divertida.

-Buen chiste…

Llegaron hasta una puerta bastante parecida a la del despacho de Radcliffe, solo que un poco más alejada de las habitaciones. Lyserg toco un par de veces hasta que escucho un leve "Adelante". Esta vez Hao no lo dejo solo y entraron juntos al despacho.

-Lyserg Diethel, Hao Asakura. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Buenas tardes, señor Thomsson, en realidad sólo yo venia a saludarlo. Hao sólo…

-Lo entiendo, son compañeros y deben de estar juntos. Bien chicos, siéntense.- el director les señalo un par de sillas frente a su escritorio.

-Bien, señor, iré al grano. Se que le será un poco extraño que pregunte esto, pero me gustaría saber más sobre el señor Radcliffe.

-Vaya, es una propuesta interesante, ¿pero a que se debe?

-Creo que una vez comento que mi padre y el director eran buenos amigos; bien, creo que si conozco más sobre Radcliffe entonces podré conocer mejor a mi difunto padre.- Lyserg bajo la vista enternecedoramente engañando por completo a Thomsson.

Entonces comenzó el sermón interminable de una serie de hecho que Lyserg ya conocía gracias a los diarios de su padre. Repertia sin cesar: _"Y que buen hombre era Liam Diethel…"_. El tormento se extendió hora y media más hasta que Lyserg abordo casi con desesperación lo que venia a buscar.

-¿Y Radcliffe es casado?

-¿Eh? Por supuesto que si. Seguro la conoces, es la señorita Jane Rumsfeld Radcliffe.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿pero porque no tienen el mismo apellido?-Lyserg casi gritó de la sorpresa.

-Cuestiones políticas, supongo. Jane siempre ha sido bastante independiente, quizá no le agradaba mucho perder sus raíces.

-¿Esta completamente seguro?

-¿De que?

-¿Es realmente su esposa?- el directo rió ante su incredulidad.

-Por supuesto que lo es, ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

-¡Oh! Disculpe mi desconfianza señor.

- Está bien Lyserg.- El inglés se levanto de su lugar.

-Tenemos que irnos, muchas gracias por todo, señor Thomsson.- estrecharon sus manos y ambos chicos salieron del despacho.- Dime, Hao.- aludió Lyserg una vez que se encontraron un poco lejos.-¿Mintió?

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Entonces, es probable que ella sea la culpable. Tenemos que buscarla lo antes posible.

-¿Dónde empezaras a correr?

-No correremos por los pasillos buscándola, por supuesto que no.- el inglés introdujo su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón sacando su péndulo del cual colgaba Morphin dormida.- Despierta, pequeña, es hora de ponernos a trabajar.- la pequeña hadita talló sus ojos mientras volaba incorporándose.

-Vaya, comenzaba a preguntarme donde se encontraba. ¿Y tu ángel de los X-laws?

-La doncella Jeanne no quiso que me quedara con él; lo creyó innecesario y hasta cierto punto peligroso. Fue por eso que te pedí ayuda para ir con mi abuelo, Morphin no sirve como vehiculo.- Lyserg comenzó la posesión y en pocos segundos ya sabían la ubicación exacta de la persona que buscaban.

Corrieron por los pasillos alborotados de gente que platicaba despreocupada, la cual se extraño de ver a ambos chicos correr hacia algo importante. Algunos pensaron que seria buenos seguirlos, pero desistieron ya que tenían sus propios casos y creían que eso era más importante que lo que ellos pudieran pescar.

Por fin, a lo lejos de otro corredor, la susodicha caminaba con calma mientras revisaba unos papeles.

-¡Disculpe, señora Rumsfeld!- volteó dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a los chicos que se acercaban.

-Lyserg Diethel, ¿qué tal?

-Todo bien, gracias. ¿Sabe donde esta su esposo?- Jane enrojeció completamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo…eh… no, no lo se.- después su mueca paso a ser de una avergonzada a una enojada.- Y bien, ¿Cómo saben eso?

-Me lo dijo el señor Thomsson.- respondió Lyserg encogiéndose de hombros

-Pues dile al señor Thomsoon que deje de brindar información personal, porque esta puede resultar muy incierta.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Me refiero, amigo.- su acento británico era notable en su voz molesta.- A que todavía estaría casada con ese sujeto de no ser porque corrió tras esa piernas largas. ¡Le das los mejores años y así te lo agradecen?

-¿Quién es la piernas largas?- El sonrojo de la mujer se hizo más persistente y tenia una expresión que decía con claridad:"Trágame tierra".

-Creo que hable de más…

-Por favor, es importante.- Jane Rumsfeld no pudo más que dirigirle una mirada molesta y dar una vuelta ignorándolos.

-Demonios.- se dijo Lyserg mientras caminaban de regreso.- de verdad necesito saber eso.- Volteó a ver al shaman que estaba a su lado.

-Si, lo se.

-¿Podrías…?

-Sabes que todo tiene un precio.- Esta vez fue Lyserg quien lo acorraló contra la pared robándole un caluroso beso.

-Y tu sabes que te pago todo el tiempo.-Hao rió ante la respuesta

- Está bien, la amante de Radcliffe es…

* * *

¿Quien sera?

Muchas gracias por leer!

El fin se aproxima, solo los que dejan un review se salvaran.... O.O


	13. Descenlazando

**¡Hola gente bonita que lee ICD/PD! Espero que esten todos bien. Les dejo este capitulo porque no estare disponible la proxima semana, aun así espero que me dejen muchos reviews xD jajaja, ¡vaya, que aspiraciones tengo! Este podría considerarse el ultimo capitulo, pero aún así habra un prologo, así que no se preocupen. Hora de decir al ganador: ¡Felicidades Fanny-chan! tu acertaste desde el principio, que inteligente n.n Poshito me sirvio de parche para que te descubrieran xD sin más, a leer_!**

**Capitulo 13: Desenlazando **

No había más tiempo, debían informarle a Radcliffe lo antes posible. Abrió su oficina sin la mayor dedicación encontrando dentro al director del campamento y su secretaria.

-Oh, Disculpe señor Radcliffe, no sabia que estaba ocupado.

-Descuida Lyserg, Adeline ya se iba.

-Así es.- Al pasar por su lado Lyserg le envió una sonrisa. La chica cerro la puerta tras de sí dejando a Radcliffe y Lyserg solos. El inglés decidió que no era necesario que Hao le acompañara.

Radcliffe se tallo las sienes.

-¿Ahora que?

-Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con usted.

-Sobre lo del otro día…yo… tu sabes que la bebida…

-Eso no importa. Se quien es el culpable.-Radcliffe se levanto sobresaltado de su lugar.

-¿E-estas seguro?

-Si, no hay duda.

-¿Pero como?

-Usted no pudo notarlo porque se trata de alguien muy cercano, su amante.

-¿Qué, como pudiste saber…? ¡Es imposible! Es incapaz de hacer tan cosa.

-Se que no hay manera de comprobarlo, pero debe escucharme y confiar en mi. Prometo que es verdad. Todo apunta a esto…-Radcliffe se le quedo viendo unos instantes debatiendo su mirada entre pensante e incrédula. Finalmente suspiro.

-Está bien, te creeré por lo que algún día le debí a Liam.

-De acuerdo. Sabiendo eso, ¿Conoce algo que podría servirnos de prueba?

-Ahora que lo dices.-Radcliffe toco el bolsillo de su saco.-No soy bueno para los números, por eso anote la clave de acceso a la cuenta en un pedazo de papel que solo yo he tocado. Si es que alguien cercano a mí pudo acceder a ella entonces debió haber tomado este papel.

-Tomando muestras de las huellas digitales…

Atrás de ellos se escucho un leve aplauso. Voltearon la vista viendo a Adeline aplaudir sarcásticamente.

-Bien hecho, chicos.- sus palmas iban cada vez más lento hasta que por fin terminaron y tomaron un pistola que traía bajo el brazo.- resolvieron el misterio.

-¡Pero Adeline, como…!

-¿Cómo pude hacer eso?- la actitud dulce de la chica había cambiado por completo.- Fue tan simple: enamorarte tras de un escritorio, tu esposa como parche, la ceguera del amor, tus facultades de detective disminuidas por el tiempo y mi insaciable necesidad de dinero. Lo que me sorprende realmente es que un niño resulto ser mejor detective que tu. –esta vez señalo a Lyserg con el revolver.

-No lo harías. De inmediato vendrían por el ruido del disparo.

-Tiene silenciador

-Si le disparas a uno el otro gritaría

-No si hago dos tiros rápidos.- Lyserg volteo la cara, a menos que la distrajeran no podría atacar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Radcliffe.

-En primera, me dejaran salir de aquí como si nada hubiese pasado. Tampoco revelaran nunca mi crimen ya que podré ir por ustedes en cualquier momento. El dinero ya lo he invertido para no dejar rastro, solo estoy haciendo los últimos ajustes. Realmente no quiero hacerles daño, pero si me hallo en la necesidad de hacerlo no duden que lo haré.

Radcliffe palideció al descubrir que esta vez era a él a quien apuntaba.

-N-no te pongas así, Adelita querida, algo debió haber quedado entre tu y yo…

-¿Qué parte de que todo fue un engaño fue la que no entendió?- grito Lyserg.

-Niño, no te pongas así.- contesto Radcliffe extrañado.

-¡¿Qué no alcanza a ver la situación en la que nos encontramos?!- explotó de nuevo el joven.- Puede que esta sea nuestra ultima vez con vida ¡y usted se empeña en saber que paso con su relación!

-¡Eh, niño, baja la voz!

-¡Es que no lo aguanto!- en un arranque Lyserg golpeo en la cara a Radcliffe.

Todo transcurrió rápidamente a partir de ese momento. Radcliffe cayó al suelo y Adeline preocupada fue a ver su estado. Bastó ese momento de distracción para que Lyserg hiciera una posesión con su péndulo y arrebatara la pistola que la mujer traía en su mano, la cual se disparo hacia el techo lanzando un sonoro estrépito (no por la pistola, sino por el techo derribándose). El péndulo no paró sino que ató a Adeline completamente, ésta se derrumbó en suelo molesta.

El sonido provoco que muchos se acercaran para saber lo que había ocurrido, todos se encontraron con una escena curiosa: el director del campamento con una mejilla roja y el resto de su tez completamente pálida se encontraba inclinado al lado de su secretaria molesta quien era sujetada a su vez por Lyserg Diethel, hijo del mejor detective que Londres haya visto (hasta ahora).

-¿Pe-pero como…?- pregunto Radcliffe tartamudeando

-¿Cómo sabría que iría a ayudarlo? Simplemente creí que después de todo, Adeline no solo lo enamoro por dinero.

-Así que te darán la beca, aparte de un reconocimiento especial. –Lyserg caminaba al lado de Hao por los pasillos que gracias a la noche se convertían en el lugar perfecto para platicar y conservar cierta privacidad.

-Así es.- respondió Lyserg mientras encontraba la mano del otro en la oscuridad, siendo recibido con ternura.- Creo que no lo hubiera logrado sin ti.

-Por supuesto que lo hubieras hecho, pero quizá te hubiera llevado más tiempo.

-No, ahora que lo pienso, fuiste tu quien desde el principio me llevaste hacia el misterio.

-No me tomes tanta importancia ya que después de todo lo único que hice en todo el campamento fue acosarte y leer novelas de misterio. – rieron levemente mientras el inglés lo acercaba sutilmente hacia su cuerpo.

-Hablando de acosar, aun tenemos un asunto pendiente…

-No lo tomes como una deuda…

-No lo hago.- Lyserg acerco su rostro encontrándose con el de Hao. Casi con pereza debido a la lentitud y poco movimiento, ambos se vieron envueltos en delicado beso colmado de ternura.

Hao llevo al otro hacia la pared acorralándolo delicadamente. El inglés se sujeto de sus brazos mientras ponía todo el sentimiento en sus labios que se separaron por un instante para contemplar los ojos del otro.

-¿No seria mejor ir a la alcoba?

-Nadie nos molestara aquí, aparte.-Hao quito un mechón de la cara de Lyserg.- me encantas bajo las estrellas.

Lyserg enrojeció de inmediato mientras baja la vista y se sujetaba por el cuello del shaman de fuego quien comenzó a besar dulcemente su cuello. Casi al contacto, el inglés busco de nuevo sus labios. Su beso se prologo lo suficiente para desabrochar con gusto sus camisas y recorrer sus abdómenes. Se detuvieron un momento mientras se miraban a los ojos; Hao le rodeaba por la cintura mientras que él lo sujetaba por el cuello. Lyserg pensó que no seria bueno quedar completamente desnudos a lo que el castaño simplemente asistió.

Resbalando las manos desde su cintura hasta su pantalón, Hao desabrocho lentamente su pantalón mientras le dirigía una mirada intensa que era respondida por un igual. Su mano encontró lo que buscaba y una vez que lo obtuvo comenzó a despertarlo dándole fuertes sacudidas. Lyserg se apoyo en el shaman de fuego al sentirlo mientras sus piernas temblaban y lo amenazaban con dejarlo caer. Su rostro reflejaba junto con su sonrojo y sus ojos cerrados un profundo placer y volubilidad, en cierto momento dejó escapar cierto gemido que provoco que Hao guiara su rostro para que lo viera directamente a los ojos. Así, el shaman de fuego se deleito observando como la cosa más dulce que halló en esta era se estremecía entre sus brazos.

-Hao…- la palabra de Lyserg fue acompañada de una mirada suplicante que decía "por favor, hazlo ya…" Hao le dio un beso en los labios y juntos se sentaron deslizándose por la pared.

Lyserg tomo un poco la iniciativa cambiando su lugar tras la pared con Hao. Lentamente se acomodo sobre sus piernas mientras asistía con timidez. El castaño bajo un poco el pantalón del otro descubriendo su miembro erecto y parte de su trasero, a la vez que él mismo descubría parte de su cuerpo que se encontraba en el mismo estado.

-Despacio…por favor…-pidió Lyserg mientras subía al miembro con ayuda del otro.

Entró con dificultad pero después de unos momentos su cuerpo ya se había ajustado y bajó un poco más. Paso un rato para que Hao se encontrara completamente dentro. Lyserg lo abrazó completamente buscando protección a lo que su pareja respondió con un caluroso abrazo. Las embestidas que siguieron se hicieron relativamente en silencio: la respiración de ambos se agitaba ruidosamente, pero se cuidaban de no hacer más ruido que aquel por no atraer gente. En una ultima embestida, ambos acabaron mientras sudaban, respiraban agitadamente y se dirigían una mirada que echaba fuego. Hao le arrebato un último beso lleno de ternura.

-No tengo idea si esto es lo que los humanos sienten cuando dicen te amo, pero es lo más humano y calido que jamás he sentido por alguien.

-Nadie sabe exactamente que es el amor.- dijo Lyserg mientras apoyaba su frente en la contraria.- pero algunos tienen la suerte de experimentarlo.

-¿Tu lo has hecho?

-Tampoco lo se.- Hao le sonrió con agrado.- pero, como tu, creó que si esto no es amor entonces nunca lo conoceré.

Quedaron abrazados un momento hasta que llego el momento de regresar a la habitación. Nuevamente sus manos se encontraron en la obscuridad de la noche.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer! El prox capitulo sera el ultimo.

¡Hasta la vista!


	14. Epilogo

Hola! Agradezco a toda la gente que ha acompañado a este fanfic. De verdad muchas gracias y espero que sigan acompañanado mis demás historias. Wow! es el primer fic que termino en mi vida xD jajaja Es todo un logro para mi. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute hacerlo. Sin más, espero que disfruten este ultimo capitulo...

**Capitulo 14: Epilogo **

Estaba arreglándose el traje negro frente al espejo cuando escucho que llamaron a la puerta. Pensó que se trataba de Hao que llevaba perdido toda la mañana y que no tenía el más mínimo interés de asistir a la ceremonia de clausura de esa tarde. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando al momento en que abrió la puerta un abrazo lo tumbo al suelo.

-¡Lyserg-kun! –gritó Ryu mientras lo abrazaba con más efusividad. Lyserg vio con espanto que se trataban de Yoh, Ryu, Ren, Horo Horo, Manta y Anna.

-¿Pe-pero que hacen aquí?

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Yoh inocentemente.- ¡Tu mismo nos enviaste la invitación de la clausura de tu campamento hace un mes!

-Demonios…

-No pareces muy feliz de vernos…-comento Horo Horo a lo que Ren respondió con un gruñido.

-No, no es eso. Solo me reprimo a mi mismo por no haberlo recordado.- les dirigió la mejor de sus sonrisas que logro calmarlos.- Ahora Ryu, ¿Podrías bajar de mi?

-Oh, lo siento, Lyserg…

Quedaron charlando un rato en su alcoba para finalmente despedirlos para terminar de arreglarse. Un rato después de que se fueran abrieron la puerta y Hao entró a la habitación.

-Que elegancia.- comentó sarcástico Hao al ver como Lyserg trataba de amarrar la corbata de moño.

-¿No piensas ir a la ceremonia?

-¿Y dejar que Yoh y sus amigos me vean?, ni pensarlo.

-Deben de saber de tu existencia en algún momento. – El inglés volteo hacia Hao para dirigirle una sonrisa.-Más vale tarde que nunca.

Hao comenzó a reír.

-Está bien.- Se acerco para acariciarlo.- Tu se los dirás.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Lyserg, me alegra que llegaras!- casi grita Radcliffe una vez que lo vio llegar.- Realmente creo que este campamento fue uno de los mejores.

-O al menos uno de los más extraños para usted, supongo.- respondió el chico.-Pensar que me odiaba, trato de besarme y finalmente tuve que golpearlo.

-Ejem.- fingió toser el hombre avergonzado.- Lo importante son los logros que obtuviste estando aquí. Y yo, sinceramente Lyserg Diethel, quiero disculparme por las actitudes que llegue a tomar las cuales se que te causaron problemas.

-No le tengo ningún rencor señor.

-Eres un hombre bondadoso.-Radcliffe lo despeino con ternura.- tal como tu padre.

-Eso espero.

-Ahora, será mejor darnos prisa: el evento esta a punto de empezar.

Entraron al salón de eventos donde familiares, amigos y conocidos de todos los participantes se encontraban esperando. Lyserg se sentó en las filas delanteras con los demás participantes, el lugar de Hao estaba aún vació.

En medio de una lluvia de aplausos Jane Rumsfeld llego al estrado y después de que los presentes entonaran el himno nacional comenzó un bello discurso de clausura. Finalmente pasó el micrófono a Radcliffe quien al recibirlo le dirigió una mirada de arrepentimiento.

-Señores, gracias por su asistencia. Hemos visto las grandiosas habilidades de estos chicos que…- dentro de su discurso comenzó a nombrar los logros de cada uno de los participantes quienes subieron al estrado por su premio mientras eran aclamados por la masa.- Por ultimo, pero no en importancia, aclamemos a Lyserg Diethel, quien fue el único que logro resolver (durante todos estos años de campamento) un misterio real y es gracias a él que este campamento y mi vida siguen en pie. Por estas causas, la beca de este año será entregada a él junto con un reconocimiento especial y me entero agradecimiento.- Radcliffe estiro la mano hacia Lyserg y éste, un poco avergonzado, subió al estrado a recibir un diploma, una medalla y el apretón de manos del director del campamento.

-Bueno, no se por donde empezar…- Lyserg hablo por el micrófono.- No quiero hablar del caso porque únicamente le concierne a la empresa, tampoco quiero hablar sobre mis logros porque únicamente me conciernen a mi mismo, creo que lo único que me queda es agradecer. Primeramente agradezco a mi abuelo de todo corazón, él es una de las cusas por las cuales me encuentro hoy aquí. Después, agradezco a mis amigos que viajaron desde Japón solo para poder verme, su apoyo es una fuerza que me impulsa siempre adelante. Cabe decir también que agradezco al señor Radcliffe, a Lady Rumsfeld y al señor Thomsson su información siempre me condujo por el camino correcto aunque ellos no tuvieran la menor idea.- risa por parte de la audiencia.- Pero, sobre todas las cosas, quiero agradecer a mi compañero de cuarto que sobre todas las cosas procuro mi bien y me dio la información que siempre necesite; esta de más decir que de no haber sido por jamás hubiera logrado lo que logre. Es por esto que quiero compartir mi premio completamente con esa persona, ¡démosle un aplauso a Hao Asakura!

Lyserg señalo hacia la entrada donde se encontraba el aludido usando una camisa roja y pantalones negros, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa confiada. Toda la audiencia volteó a verlo y aplaudió una vez que se dirigió hacia el estrado. Dentro de la multitud Ren se había levantado de su lugar dispuesto a atacar pero no lo había hecho por lo que Lyserg dijo; Horo Horo seguía sin poder creerlo y sin poder cerrar la boca del asombro; Manta trato de esconderse detrás de Yoh quien aunque al principio pareció asustado y preocupado dejo pasarlo todo con un "Funga Fufu" y un risita; Para Anna todo fue igual: lo supo todo desde el momento en que Lyserg dijo "Demonios…".

Hao no habló por el micrófono sino que se limito a darle a un abrazo a Lyserg quien lo recibió gustoso. Se murmuraron un par de cosas y finalmente bajaron del escenario y se sentaron en sus puestos.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Completamente.

-Sabes que ni siquiera les dirás adiós, ¿verdad?

-Pero si lo hago ahora más pronto podré volverlos a ver.

-De acuerdo…

Al finalizar el evento la multitud trato de salir por una única puerta haciendo de la salida un completo desastre. Anna buscaba a Yoh porque se habían separado, de pronto una mano sujeto la suya y ella le sonrió entre la multitud.

-¿A dónde se abran ido Lyserg y Hao?- pregunto Yoh y Anna señaló al cielo.

Desde el espíritu de fuego Lyserg agitó su mano a manera de despedida mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

-Algo me dice que lo perdono…- bromeó Yoh y recibió un coscorrón de Anna.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Te gusto? ¡Eso espero!

Muchas gracias a:

CaTa Diethel

.StrawberryFlavor

senokis

Usagi-Dei

Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime

lucy

Lady-Amaltea

Poshito

N4t5u0

Abbie

Cirseestrella

fanny-chan

Zelos-Wilder

adahi

bijin-hime

ana yuridia

Kinakatsu-chan

illbewhityou

PhilosopherMisticismRaven

Ayu4ever

Maryn

Ritzud Alid

yuri

Red Crayon Princess

Y a ti lector que no dejaste review xD

Gracias a todos!

Espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto!


End file.
